Smile More (Jack Napier Joker fanfic)
by Bard this Way
Summary: Naomi Lawson was your average teenage girl, a junior in high school, and mildly popular. What will happen when she becomes involved with the new boy at school, Jack Napier? What will their relationship lead to? Mad love, despair, or both? Find out as Naomi watches the boy she loves slowly turn into The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime. (Rated M later on).
1. Chapter 1

**I had a Joker story before this but I deleted it because I wasn't happy with it and didn't see it going anywhere. This one will definately stay up because I have planned far ahead for it. This story won't really be exactly about the Joker but more about the process of Jack Napier turning into the Joker. In the sequel, he will be the full fledged Joker. This story will have romance in it but I'm not sure how much there will be or how fast the romantic relationship will develop. So could you guys give me your preferences about the romantic relationship in the comments? That would help me so, so much. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/ Jack Napier or anything DC related.

...

"Naomi, Courtney was saying that you were checking out the new senior guy. What's that about? He seems pretty weird." Nick laughed, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement as he put his arm around his younger sister.

Naomi pulled away from her brother in annoyance, it was so obvious they were siblings with their light skin, black hair and equally striking blue eyes. "I'm so sick of your criticism, Nicholas. Jack seems like a nice boy, he's quiet but it's probably just because this is his first day at a new school. Cut him some slack."

Nick rolled his eyes as he continued walking towards the school cafeteria with his sister. "Courtney's your best friend, would you listen to her if she called him a freak?"

Naomi bit on the inside of her jaw, her annoyance growing. "No, I wouldn't. For one, she's also your girlfriend. Two, no one knows him so no one should be jumping to conclusions about him and calling him names."

Upon reaching their lunch table, Nick and Naomi sat down in their usual chairs among their group of friends. As soon as Courtney opened her mouth towards Naomi, Naomi cut her off. "If you're going to say anything about the new boy then don't even bother speaking."

Courtney shook her head, "I'm not saying anything bad about him but in crafts today you couldn't take your eyes off him. What is it about him? You haven't even spoken to him but you act so interested with him."

Naomi shrugged as she unzipped her lunch box and pulled out her can of mountain dew. "I don't know, he just seems interesting and he's pretty good looking in my opinion."

Spencer, the slightly chubby boy with blonde hair and green eyes spoke up. "Nick, Jack is a senior, right? Have you had any classes with him?"

Nick nodded as he pulled his lunch money out of his pants pocket. "I've had pre-calculus, chemistry 2, and English 12 with him. I've hardly heard him talk and he always picks a seat as far away from others as he can get."

Tyler, the only other senior at the table leaned forwards, the muscles in his arms becoming obvious. He flipped his brown hair out of his dark eyes before speaking quietly, "Have you guys heard the story about why he's even here?"

Naomi sighed, sitting back in her chair. "You guys are ridiculous."

Nick, Courtney and Spencer all turned their attention to Tyler who resumed talking. "I heard that he brought a knife to school and when he got in a fight with another guy, he threatened him with it. Not only did he threaten him but he almost beat him to death with his fists."

Nick turned his attention to his sister who still had another year of high school to go through. "I want you to stay away from him, Naomi, I mean it."

Naomi scoffed, "Whatever, it's just what people are saying, that doesn't make it true."

Courtney butted in, "I know that it's not too often a guy actually catches your attention. Really though, you should do your best to stay a way from Jack, none of us have a good feeling about him." She took a deep breath. "We're just trying to look out for you because we love you."

Naomi twisted one of the several rings she wore around on her finger, trying not to say anything hurtful to the friends that had been by her side as long as she could remember. "I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions."

All four of Naomi's friends, her brother included shot her looks of concern. Spencer spoke up, "We're not saying that you can't make your own decisions... We're just saying that hanging around the new boy is probably not a good one."

Naomi didn't respond to Spencer, seeing no point in arguing over something that she wasn't going to change her mind about. The dark haired girl turned her head when she caught a glimpse of Jack out of the corner of her eye. She followed him with her eyes as he sat at an empty table by the window. Naomi averted her eyes from him when Courtney spoke, turning her own head towards where Jack was sitting. "You have got to be kidding me, Naomi, he looks like a thug."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, "No he don't, he just looks beaten down like he has no confidence or much money."

Nick laughed shortly, "So are you gonna go bang him to give him confidence and then also give him your paycheck from work?"

Naomi stood up from her seat and pushed it in roughly, having enough of her brother and their friends. "No, I'm going to go talk to him and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

Disregarding any and all complaints from her friends, Naomi took a deep breath before walking over to the table that the new boy was sitting alone at. She could feel several pairs of eyes on her as she scooted a chair out and sat down across from Jack.

She felt her heart stop momentarily as Jack looked up at her, his dirty blonde hair falling over his right eye as he did so. It was his eyes that had caused her heart to falter- they were such a dark brown that they were black, it was as if they could see right through her, into her soul and uncover everything about her. The looked to have an endless depth to them, a dark abyss.

He didn't didn't say anything, only stared at her which admittedly made Naomi more nervous than it should have. Naomi hesitantly reached her hand out to him in greeting. Luckily, he grasped it in his own and shook it slowly. Naomi smiled at that, "My name's Naomi."

The boy smiled slightly, "I'm Jack."

They let go of each others hands and brought them back into their own personal space. Naomi smiled still, "So why are you sitting by yourself? Surely someone has invited you to sit with them."

Jack shook his head and his smile fell as he looked down at the lunch table. "Nope, believe it or not I definitely did not get any invites. It seems that I will be one of the outcasts at this school too."

Naomi shook her head, "You don't have to be, you can come sit with me and my friends."

Jack smiled tightly as the smile was obviously forced, "That's kind of you but I wouldn't want to ruin any good reputation you might have. If you're seen with me then no one will think anything good of it, they'll judge you."

Naomi didn't hide her confusion. "What? Why would they judge me for being seen with you? I doubt you'd hurt my reputation."

Jack laughed, a harsh laugh that could have made someone jump out of their seats. Naomi could feel people's attention on them now. "They may not judge you at first but they will eventually. You seem like a nice girl, Naomi so just stay away from me and you won't have to find out exactly what I mean."

Naomi shook her head, not about to let the lonely boy shut her out just because of some self-esteem issue. She swallowed almost nervously, "Maybe I don't want to stay away from you, maybe I want to find our exactly what you mean."

Jack met her eyes and just stared for what felt like several minutes. "That would not be a wise idea for you."

Naomi shrugged. "You're just going to have to learn to accept that I'm good at making bad ideas work."

Jack smiled genuinely and shook his head half heartedly, "Suit yourself then."

People walked past the table to go get their lunch but Naomi did not bother to acknowledge her friends when they glanced her way as they walked by. "So, why did you move here? It's like half way through your senior year."

Jack shifted in his seat. "My dad had to move out here because of his job so of course I tagged along with him."

Naomi nodded. "...Your mom?"

"Gone. She left when I was a toddler."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Don't be."

Naomi nodded and bit down on her bottom lip for a second. "Do you care if I start sitting here with you every day?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in an almost suspicious manner. "Why?"

Naomi looked away awkwardly. "I just want to, I like talking to you."

Jack was silent for a moment. "What about your friends?"

Naomi shrugged, "I see them in class and out of school all the time. I need a break from them anyways, especially at lunch. It annoys me how they're always acting like they're better than ever one else half the time."

Jack nodded once, slowly. "So, you would rather sit with me than them?"

Naomi glanced over at her lunch table to sew her friends talking amongst themselves. Looking back at Jack, she nodded. "I really would."

He licked his lips quickly. "Would you also want to- uh, hang out with me out of school sometime instead of them?"

Naomi nodded, trying to hide a smile but failing as she cast her gaze onto the table. She looked back up at Jack after having got her smile under control. "Yea, I'd really like to hang out with you sometime, what would you like to do?"

Jack shrugged, "Isn't the last football game this Friday?"

Naomi nodded with a smile, "See you at the football game?"

Jack looked past Naomi in the direction of Naomi's friends who were all four staring at them. "Sure, but... Are those your friends staring at us?"

Naomi took a deep breath before turning around to see that the people staring were definitely her friends. Upon her looking at them, they began motioning to her, trying to get her to go over to them. She looked back at Jack to see a blank expression on the boy's face. "Yea, that's them."

He nodded, "You'd better go back to them then, you're obviously wanted."

Naomi glanced back in their direction to see Nick approaching her. She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Jack. "I'm sorry, that's my brother I don't know what he wants."

Jack still held a blank expression. "It's ok, I see your friends really approve of me."

Naomi opened her mouth, "Jack, I-"

Nick cut her off, "Come back to our table, we need to talk to you."

Naomi refused, "I'm talking to Jack, I'm sure whatever you guys have to talk to me about can wait."

Nick's expression became stony, his voice sharp. "No, it can't, come to our table NOW so we can talk." When Naomi didn't budge, Nick spoke again. "Don't make me pull you over there."

As Nick reached for Naomi's wrist, Jack stood up suddenly. "She obviously don't want to go with you, don't you even think about laying a hand on her."

Nick raised his eyebrows in amusement. "She's my sister, freak. I'm looking out for her, protecting her from creeps like you. Do you have a problem with that?"

Naomi butted in, "Nick, stop, he didn't do anything, we were just talking."

Neither boy paid her attention, Jack spoke. "I have a problem with you laying a forceful hand on your sister, yes. She don't have to do anything she don't want to."

At the raised voices of the teenage boys, one of the school staff came over to the scene. "Is there a problem here?"

A slow smile spread across Jack's handsome face. "No problem sir, just a misunderstanding."


	2. Chapter 2

"Naomi is wanting to hang around a freak. I'm not just saying that, he pulled a knife on a guy at his old school."

Naomi glared daggers at Nick from across the dinner table as their parents listened to Nick's accusations. "Jack is not a freak, he's a nice boy and I like talking to them. He's just quiet because today was his first day of school, there's no proof he threatened a guy with a knife, only a rumor. He told me that he had to move because of his dad's job."

Mr. Lawson sighed and Mrs. Lawson began cleaning up the kitchen while speaking. "Nick, if your sister wants to hang around this boy, then just leave them alone. The thing about the knife seems like it was made up by kids that he didn't leave a good first impression on." She turned her attention to Naomi. "Naomi, if he does anything that would hint the story about him threatening a boy with a knife is true, you need to stay far away from him. I trust that you will keep your distance from him if he does anything to make you uncomfortable."

Naomi nodded in agreement, "I will."

Nick stared down at his plate in annoyance. "Dad, your thoughts on this?"

Mr. Lawson cleared his throat, "I agree with and support your mother's decision fully."

Nick stood up from the table and proceeded to take his plate and glass into the kitchen. "You just wait until something happens to her because of this Jack guy."

Mr. Lawson hit his fist on the table, making everyone jump at the unexpected noise. "You stop talking so badly about that boy right now, Nick. As I was told by you and your sister, it was his first day at a new school. It is far too soon to be forming a solid opinion about him and talking badly of him. I want you to give the kid a chance and if he does something that he deserves to be judged for, then you can judge him accordingly, but not until then. Understand?"

Nick closed his eyes tightly. "Me and all of our friends get a bad feeling from him and just think he'd be the type to bring a gun to school."

Naomi sat at the table silently, she knew her brother was wrong but there was no point in arguing with him. Mr. Lawson stood up in front of his son, towering over the eighteen year old boy. "That is enough, Nicholas."

Nick backed away from his father almost sheepishly, "Ok dad, I'm sorry. I was just trying to look out for my sister is all."

Mr. Lawson nodded slowly. "I understand that son, but when it comes to guys, girls have to learn about them by themselves."

…

Naomi woke up the next morning at 5:30, thirty minutes earlier than usual so she would have more time to get ready before going to school. Of course school alone wasn't the reason she was taking extra time to look her best… there was Jack. She was going to see Jack at school.

Just as the seventeen year old girl finished perfecting herself to the best of her ability, there was knocking on the door. She sighed, checking herself in the mirror once again. "What?"

Nick spoke from the other side of the door, "Are you ready? We have to leave in a couple minutes and you're taking forever in there."

Naomi yanked the door open. "Yea, let's go."

Nick stood in place for a moment, just staring at his sister who looked to have put more effort into her appearance than usual. "Why are you looking all… are you trying to impress that boy?"

Naomi smiled as she walked past her older brother but didn't bother to answer his question. "Common, we're going to be late."

After a moments hesitation, Nick shook his head and followed after his sister, a look of disapproval upon his handsome face.

…

Courtney nudged Naomi, trying to get her attention off of Jack Napier who had just entered the crafts room. Naomi looked over at her friend in slight annoyance, "What?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Can you focus on anything besides him? I asked you what you're going to work on today."

Jack took a seat at the one person table away from everyone. Naomi averted her eyes from him although she found it hard to do so. Even with his blonde hair messy, his pants a little too low and baggy, along with his T-shirt having several holes, Naomi found him attractive. "I'm probably just going to work on my paper machae."

Courtney nodded and looked over at the lonely looking boy herself. "Are you going to go talk to him?"

Naomi looked over at Jack again. "Oh, I don't know… I'm going to eat lunch with him next period so I don't want to overdo it."

"What do you mean by that?"

Naomi shrugged, "I just don't want him to think I'm being clingy or anything."

Courtney laughed quietly. "I'm sorry Naomi, but I doubt anyone has ever been clingy with that boy. He probably wouldn't mind."

Naomi narrowed her eyes in a glare cast at her best friend. "What are you trying to say?"

Courtney began going through her binder in search of her pencil. "I'm saying that I don't see what there is to like about him. He don't have a good fashion sense, he's quiet, and he looks beaten plus he has bad hair."

Naomi was digging her fingernails into her own skin. "All of that is about his looks except for the fact he's quiet, so what if he's shy? He's probably nervous. And have you even noticed his face? He has a really nice face."

Courtney laughed, "No, I haven't gotten a good look at his face but since you seem so attracted to him, I'll take your word that he has a nice face. Now why don't you go talk to your boy toy? Can't hurt to talk two periods in a row, it's not like we're in middle school still."

Naomi smiled as she got up off of her stool and retrieved her paper machae project that still needed to be painted. Instead of returning to the table that she and Courtney sat at, Naomi grabbed a spare stool with her free hand and pulled it up to Jack's table.

Jack looked over at her when she sat beside him and placed her project on the table. "What are you making?"

Naomi smiled, fighting not to blush, and shrugged. "It's supposed to be a clown."

Jack laughed, "A clown?"

Naomi nodded, laughing as well. "Yea, why?"

"Well, uh-" He licked his lips quickly. "I don't really think it looks like a clown yet, probably because you haven't painted it."

Naomi shrugged as she stared at her unpainted clown sculpture. "Yea, I guess, it kind of looks like an evil clown to me."

He chuckled, the sound coming from within his chest and making Naomi's heart rate quicken. "How so?"

Naomi cleared her throat before moving the paper machae clown to the center of the table so Jack could see where she was pointing as she spoke. "There's the eyes… the nose… mouth, and… hair. Now do you see it?"

Jack nodded after studying the shape of the clown. He smiled a genuine smile. "I guess you've got yourself a killer clown."

Naomi didn't speak for a moment as she was captivated by the smile of the secretly beautiful boy sitting right next to her. She smiled back genuinely as well, "I guess I do... I'll be right back."

When Naomi returned to the table with paint and paintbrushes, she looked over at Jack who was making random little designs on his binder absentmindedly. "You aren't doing a project yet, are you?"

He looked over at her. "Nope, not until the next assignment."

"Do you maybe want to help me paint?"

Jack laughed slightly. "I thought girls had a different painting style than guys, you know, a different idea of what looks good."

Naomi shrugged. "Maybe, but we can still paint together."

"What if I mess it up?"

Naomi laughed as she passed him a few bottles of paint. "He's a killer clown, remember? The paint don't have to look perfect."

Jack nodded, "Yea, I remember but if I'm doing something wrong then just let me know."

Naomi was about to tell him that he could paint the clown however he wanted forwards. When Jack reached forwards for a paintbrush however, Naomi noticed three small dark circles on his left forearm. She knew very well what the marks were, cigarette burns.

She realized that she had been staring when Jack spoke knowlingly, "You noticed the burns, huh?"

Naomi nodded, remaining silent. Realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, Jack shook his head. "It's ok, I'm a smoker but I'm trying to quit so every time I smokw a cigarette, I burn myself. I am trying to to teach myself that with smoking comes pain. No big deal."

Naomi nodded but didn't look too convinced that it was no big deal. "Do you have to actually hurt yourself every time you smoke though? Why don't you just like not watch TV or something?"

Jack laughed shortly, "Do you not see how I dress? We don't really have money for a TV."

Naomi looked away awkwardly, "I don't think you dress bad."

There was silence from the boy for a minute. "Just because you're nice to me doesn't mean you don't think I dress badly."

Naomi fidgeted with her hands. "I honestly don't think you dress bad but I have a job, if you want we can go to the mall sometime and get you some new clothes."

Jack turned on his stool to face the girl next to him. "You want me to look better so you won't be judged when you're seen with me."

She shook her head in honest denial. "No, I don't care what people think. I'm just trying to be nice to you."

He blinked once as he dipped his paint brush into the white paint. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you trying yo be nice to me?"

Naomi shrugged as she dipped her own paintbrush into the white paint and began painting. "Friends are nice to each other, we are friends… Right?"

Jack nodded as he continued to coat the clown in white paint. "I guess so, I haven't really had many friends, so excuse me if I mess up."

Naomi smiled sympathetically, "You're not going to mess up... We're still going to the football game Friday, right?"

He nodded again. "As far as I know. I mean as long as you still want to."

"And the mall?"

"You really want to buy me clothes?"

Naomi turned the clown so that the unpainted side was facing them. "If you'll let me… I'm not trying to be mean, Jack, but you seem to have so little confidence and maybe a new look would help you some?"

He dipped his brush back into the paint. "Maybe, why does it matter to you though?"

Naomi bit her bottom lip in thought. "Because we're friends and I want you to be more confident with yourself. No one has fun without confidence."

"That's it?"

Naomi nodded although that wasn't the whole truth. A wanted to make Jack look attractive to everyone else so they would recognize him as good looking and want him like Naomi already did. Jack was already good enough for Naomi, but she wanted others to view him as good enough as well. Not that the other girls would get him, Jack Napier was hers, even if he didn't know it yet. She smiled before answering him, "Yes, that's it."

Jack took a deep breath, "I guess we can go sometime but I don't want you spending much on me."

At that, the crafts teacher, Mr. Fondlow spoke. "Ok class, the bell is going to ring in five minutes so start cleaning up."

Jack and Naomi got up from the table, Naomi grabbing the paper machae clown by a part that was dry. She took her project to the table that everyone else's projects were on while Jack took it upon himself to put the paints back.

Naomi grabbed the paintbrushes off of the table and took them over to the sink to rinse them. She was only there a moment before Jack walked up, gently taking one of the brushes from her. "I'll help you."

She turned to the handsome boy, smiling as they rinsed off their brushes together, white paint mixing with water and swirling down the drain. "Thank you."

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi put her car into park before turning it off and getting out of the vehicle, shutting the door firmly behind her. With a deep breath, she looked to the house which Jack claimed to live in.

It was a small house, if you could even really call it that. It was an extremely small house and from the outside, it did not look well taken care of. It needed repainted badly, the wood around the windows looked to be rotting. There were several shingles missing from the roof that Naomi could see just from where she stood. There was also trash, mostly beer cans littering the front yard and there were weeds growing all throughout the unhealthy looking grass.

The house had no garage, not that that surprised Naomi. There was a, driveway however, which led up to the house. Just like everything else, that needed work as well as there were several holes in it. Not one car was parked in the driveway, but instead two rusty bikes.

Naomi shook her head, it was a wonder how Jack could afford to smoke. She looked over to see the mailbox was terribly crooked. The girl feared though that if she tried to move it, the rusty metal might snap. Slowly, Naomi began to make her way up to the sad looking little house, looking down at the ground to avoid loosing her footing due to a beer can.

Finally standing in front of the door which looked like it could be kicked down easily, Naomi knocked lightly. Almost immediately, she heard someone moving around inside the house. "Hold on, I'll be right there, give me a minute."

Naomi smiled at Jack's voice and responded to him, speaking loud enough so that he could hear her through the door. "It's ok, take your time."

Naomi waited patiently on the outside of the door, listening with a small smile as she could hear him going through things inside. "Just a minute, I'm trying to find my- ah, found them."

Naomi held back a laugh of amusement when Jack opened the door, hopping on one foot to put his other shoe on. "Do you need help?"

Jack smiled when he looked up at her, "Nah, I think I got it." When he finally had both shoes on, he stood back up to his full height of six-foot-two. He looked around, his smile falling. "I'm sorry about this place, it's really trashy, I know. I guess that's what happens without a woman's touch around the place."

Naomi laughed, unsure of what to say. "I can help you pick up around here if you want me to."

Jack shook his head as he stepped onto the crumbling porch. "I was just joking, I wasn't trying to hint for help at all."

Naomi shrugged. "I know, but I really wouldn't mind."

Jack skipped down the porch steps gracefully and Naomi followed. Jack looked back at the short girl. "We've known each other for about four days, I think you've helped me enough already. I wouldn't want to wear a good thing out."

Naomi shook her head as she climbed into her car and Jack climbed into the passengers seat. "You won't wear me out, haha. And I'm volunteering to help, it's not like you're asking me to."

Jack looked at himself in the mirror while Naomi started the car. "I guess that's true... So how big of a makeover are you wanting me to get?"

Naomi began driving down the street. "However big of one you want."

He messed his his hair, holding some of the dead ends between his fingers. "I need to definitely do something about my hair."

Naomi didn't wantvto say anything that he could take offensively, "Are you going to get it cut?"

Jack licked his lips. "I don't know... I really don't want to spend too much of your money."

Naomi dissmissed that comment. "You won't, I'm pretty good about saving my money so I have a nice amount, plus I have a job."

"I need to get a job."

Naomi looked over at him quickly. "Where do you want to work?"

Jack shrugged. "Anywhere that pays well basically. I mean, if I ever want to live in a house better than what I do now then I'm going to have to get at least a descent job."

Naomi stopped at a traffic light. "Yea, I understand. Well hopefully you can find a well paying job that you actually enjoy."

"Hopefully I can... Do you- uh, know what time we need to be at the game tomorrow night?"

Naomi started driving forwards again when the light turned green. "I think a little before seven, I mean if you want to be there when the band marches in. Or does it matter to you?"

"Nah, I don't really care, it's up to you since you're the one with the car."

"I'll pick you up at 6:45 then."

"Sounds good."

...

Naomi and Jack walked through the mall, side by side, looking through store doors as they passed by them. "So, what kind of style do you want to go for?"

Jack took a minute to think. "I really don't know, something other than my current style of course. I'd like to look attractive if possible."

Naomi bit back her nerves before saying what she wanted to. "You're already attractive."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise at the short girl. "Really? I think you're the only one who has said that so far."

Naomi shrugged. "Really. But I doubt that, you're a good looking guy."

Jack's face turned slightly red, "Well thank you, you're a pretty girl."

It was Naomi who blushed then and looked at the ground. "Thanks."

Jack chuckled. "Think it's time for us to actually go into a store?"

Naomi looked up from the ground. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

He pointed to Hollister. "What about there?"

Naomi agreed, "Yea, they have some nice clothes."

"Will you help me pick some things out? Like be honest whether they look good on me or not?"

Naomi walked into the store with jack right behind her. "Of course I'll be honest, and I think I'm going to try some things on too."

"What are you going to get?"

Naomi looked around the store. "Probably some jeans."

Jack laughed and shook his head, causing Naomi to cast him a look of amusement. "What's so funny?"

Jack stopped laughing but still smiled. his beautiful genuine smile. "I was going to ask if I can help you out of your pants."

Naomi stared at him for a second, her eyes sparkling in wild amusement. "I did not expect you to say that."

"What's wrong with me saying that?"

She shook her head, still obviously amused. "Nothing's wrong with that, it was just unexpected, and funny."

Jack cleared his throat. "Have you ever- uh, had sex?"

Naomi shook her head before looking away awkwardly. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

He shook his head as well, "Nope. Have you ever messed around?"

Naomi chuckled, slightly uncomfortable. "No, have you?"

"No... And I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry if I did."

Naomi forced a smile. "It's fine, why don't we start picking out some clothes?"

"Yea," Jack pointed over to where the guys clothes were. "I'll just be over there and once we've picked out some clothes we can take turns trying our outfits on."

Naomi gave Jack thumbs up with a smile. "Sounds good."

At that, they both went to the correct department for themselves and began looking through clothes for their size.

Naomi busied herself by looking through the jeans as she said she would. However, she found herself having to tear her attention from Jack several times too many. She couldn't wait to see the senior boy in decent clothes, he was already attractive in his usual ratty ones. He'd be drop dead gorgeous in new, name brand ones, especially after he got his hair trimmed some.

Even with her attention only half focusesd on the jeans, Naomi still managed to find three pairs that she liked. With a deep, calming breath, Naomi headed over to where Jack was standing, looking at the flannel shirts. He already had a few pairs of pants draped over his right arm.

Naomi smiled as she came to stand beside the tall boy. "So you found some clothes you like?"

Jack nodded and stopped going through the shirts. "Let's just get these pants."

Naomi shook her head and pointed to the shirts. "I already saw you looking through the flannels, at least pick out one to go with each of your new jeans."

Jack looked sincerely greatful, "Are you sure? Hollister is kind of expensive."

Naomi began looking at the flannels as well but absentmindedly. "I'm absolutely sure, I told you, I have the money. After we're done here you can get some things from other stores as well."

Jack resumed looking through the flannels, obviously wanting some of them. "I still have to get my hair cut though."

Naomi nodded, "I know you do." After Jack had picked out four flannels to go with the four pairs of jeans he was holding, Naomi spoke again. "Are you ready to try them on?"

Jack looked down at the clothing items that he was holding and nodded. "Are you going to try on your pants too?"

Naomi shook her head. "Nah, I don't really feel like it, I shop here a lot and know that these jeans will fit good."

Jack licked his lips. "Alright then, I'll try to make it fast."

"You don't have to, I want you to let me see you in each outfit."

Jack smirked and bowed mockingly. "As you say, my Queen."

Naomi laughed and rolled her eyes before pointing to the dressing rooms. "Go and try on your clothes, Joker."

Jack laughed as he started towards the dressing rooms with Naomi following close behind him. "Joker? Is that the best you can do?"

Naomi laughed with him. "Well, you were joking around, it was just the first thing that popped into my head."

Jack went into a dressing room and shut the door as Naomi leaned against the wall on the outside. She could hear him talking to her still and wondered where the quiet boy from school had gone. "You should be a comedian, princess."

Naomi didn't try to hide her smile and blush. "Shut up, Jack." Two minutes of silence passed after Jack chuckled at being told to shut up. Naomi sighed loudly from outside the dressing room. "Are you almost ready for me to see you?"

"Do I really have to let you?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Yes, or I'm going to crawl under the door and see you regardless if you're decent or not."

She heard Jack grumble from inside but couldn't make out exactly what he had said. Naomi waited for a second, trying to figure out what he had said. "I'm sorry, what?"

The door opened and Jack stood in front of her in one of the new outfits he had picked out. "I said you could come in."

Naomi blinked slowly. Jack looked gorgeous, the red flannel he wore went brilliantly with the light blue ripped skinny jeans he wore. His pants fit him properly too, pulled up like pants were intended to be worn. He had the flannel buttoned but open a little at the top, showing his chest slightly. He had the flannel tucked into his pants half way, one side of the flannel tucked in and the other side not. He wore a brown belt that must come with the pants to really top off the style. Naomi's eyes kept drifting further south to see that the pants truly fit nicely. She then looked back up at his handsome face, thinking again that he was a very attractive boy. He was smirking, he knew that he looked good. Naomi swallowed, "Come in?"

Jack nodded slowly, the knowing smirk still upon his face. "Yes, come in. I'm wearing a shirt under this and I also wear underwear, it's not like you will see anything."

Naomi cleared her throat a little uncomfortably. "Are you sure?"

Jack grabbed Naomi's wrist gently and pulled her closer to his slender but muscular body. "I'm sure. Do I make you nervous?"

Naomi shook her head but the gesture wasn't convincing. "No, I'm not nervous. I just don't know what happened to the shy, quiet, self conscious Jack Napier."

Jack chuckled in amusement as he slowly shut and locked the door behind Naomi. "As far as the shy, quiet Jack Napier goes, he got to know you and quickly became comfortable with you. The self conscious part..." He looked at himself in the mirror, seeming to like what he saw. "I guess you were right, I did just need a new look."

Naomi bit her lip lightly and went to sit in the chair in the corner of the dressing room. She smiled at the boy who was messing with his hair in the mirror. "I guess so."

Jack turned around to look at Naomi. "Do you think I should even try the other clothes on? All of the flannels and jeans are the same size, I made sure. That means they'll all fit the same."

Naomi shrugged and looked over at the other clothes Jack had brought into the room with him. "It's up to you, I mean if they're the same size then it don't really matter."

Jack nodded, "Exactly." He looked over at the pile of his old clothes laying on the floor. "Is it necessary for me to change back into those clothes?"

Naomi looked at them in thought. "I don't really see why it would be as long as you buy the clothes you're wearing."

Jack leaned against the wall to put his shoes on before he grabbed the rest of the clothes he wanted to buy. "Let's go check-out then."

Naomi held up a finger, signaling for him to hold on. "You should take the tags off of the clothes you're wearing so that they can easily be scanned."

Jack just stood there, still holding the new clothes he had picked out. "Can you? I kinda have my hands full."

Without a word, Naomi sat down the three pairs of jeans she had picked out for herself and made her way over to Jack. She reached for the tag attached to his sleeve and tore it off. Then she awkwardly bent down to tear the tag off of the pants he was wearing. When she stood up straight again, she went back to the jeans she was getting. "That belt comes with the pants, right?"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yea, are you ready?"

Naomi gathered her jeans and draped them over her left arm. She held the tags that she had taken off of Jack's clothes in her left hand. "Yep, let's go."

After Naomi had paid for everything, her and Jack left Hollister and began walking around, looking for another shop to go into. Jack looked down at the bag he was carrying. "Thanks again for all of this, Naomi. I appreciate it. I really do."

Naomi smiled, "You're very welcome. Now do you want to keep shopping or get your hair cut first?"

Jack looked at the shops around them. "I'll get my hair cut if that's ok?"

Naomi nodded. "Absolutely."

...

Naomi sat in a chair a little ways away from Jack as he got his hair cut for what was likely the first time in two months too many... Judging by his split ends. Naomi looked up from her phone periodically to see how Jack's hair cut was progressing. He was sitting there, watching in the mirror as his hair was getting cut.

Naomi felt bad but she couldn't help getting a little or maybe more than a little jealous as she watched the woman cutting Jack's hair. She was running her fingers all through his messy dirty blonde hair.. Something that Naomi had dreampt of doing herself just the previous night.

Soon enough, the young woman was using the blow dryer to quickly dry Jack's hair. Naomi sat in the waiting area with a smile on her face as Jack approached her, running his own hands through his hair to get it to lay how he wanted it.

Naomi complemented him sincerely as she should up and made her way to the desk to pay for his hair cut. "You really look great, Jack."

He smiled handsomely. "Thank you again, Naomi." He chuckled. "Do you think I'll be recognized at school tomorrow?"

Naomi shook her head as she looked Jack over, taking her time as she did so. "I think everyone will be looking at you in a new light." Naomi handed the person at the desk the appropriate amount of money for Jack's hair cut before she and Jack exited into the main part of the mall.

Upon seeing a tailoring shop, Jack stopped to look at one of the outfits in the window. Naomi, noticing that he was a looking a vest to wear over a flannel shirt, smiled. "Would you like a couple of them?"

Jack directed his attention to her. "What?"

"Would you like a couple of vests? They're nice."

"Uh," He licked his lips quickly. "I guess, but I'd rather just get a new pair of shoes."

"You can get both."

"Are you sure?"

Naomi nodded, "Yea."

Jack licked his lips again. "Well.. Ok."

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	4. Chapter 4

After Naomi parked the car in the school parking lot, Jack exited the old car through the passenger door. Naomi got out of the car as well and by Jack Napier who was wearing one of his new outfits, she walked across the school parking lot and entered the building.

Jack looked over at her as the doors shut behind them and smiled slightly, "I guess this is where we go our separate ways until crafts."

Naomi looked over at the incoming crowd of students. "I guess it is." Looking back at the tall, handsome boy beside her, she smiled at him in return. "I'll see you later."

Jack shoved her playfully away from him. "Get going then, short stuff."

Naomi laughed before shaking her head and looking at the ground to try to hide from Jack the fact that she was blushing. "I'm going, I'm going."

Jack watched with a small smile on his face as Naomi walked away from him. He let his eyes wander up and down her small frame, gaze lingering in all the right places. She was cute, pretty... Naomi Lawson was beautiful and for some reason she chose to hang around him. He shook his head in disbelief, he could guarantee no one else would ever see in him what she did.

Jack took a deep breath before taking his eyes off of Naomi and joining the crowd of students who were trying to make their ways to their lockers. He hated how oftenly someone bumped into him and the girl staring at him from across the hall also annoyed him, even if it was obvious she was checking him out. He didn't want her to look at him like that.

Jack closed his eyes, he needed to get away from everyone, he just needed to leave. He needed to be alone as everything was too much. That was when he felt someone put their arm around him.

Jack opened his eyes and moved away before the boy even started to speak. He offered his hand to Jack who was just staring at him, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm Tyler."

Jack made no move to shake Tyler's hand, he had already made a bad first impression. Jack blinked slowly. "Ok." In his tone it was clear that he did not want to engage in conversation.

Tyler retracted his hand back towards himself with a humored smirk. "No need to tell me who you are. I know you're Jack Napier."

Jack sarcastically gave Tyler thumbs up. "Good, you know my name."

Tyler laughed humorlessly, "So are you going to tell me what you're doing hanging around Naomi so much?"

Jack clenched his jaw. "We're friends and I'm pretty sure she started hanging around me of her own free will since she's usually the one to approach me." He raised his brow, "I owe you no explanation."

Tyler pushed his chest out like he was trying to look bigger in order to intimidate Jack. "If you hurt her, I swear on my life I'll kill you."

Jack laughed harshly, a laugh so bizzare and eerie that it made Tyler just stare at him wordlessly and put more distance between them. People were walking around them but neither boy seemed to pay much attention. Jack stepped towards Tyler, as he spoke in a voice so low he could barely be heard. "You know- uh," he licked his lips out of habit. "I wouldn't threaten me if I were you... It won't go well- for you, it won't."

Tyler was clearly nervous although he attempted to hide it. "So you're threatening me now?"

"Now you understand."

"What if I report you, Jack?"

Jack looked around quickly. "Ah, you wouldn't want to do that. Now would you?"

Tyler stared at Jack steadily, gaze not faltering. "I don't know, maybe I do."

Jack looked to be deep in thought and him and Tyler were now the only ones left in the hallway. "Just curious... You have a family, don't you? Tyler?"

"Do not threaten my family."

"Ah-" Jack nodded, obviously pleased with himself. "So you you do have a family." He licked his lips again. "It'd be wise of you to keep this little.." He waved his hand around shortly as if trying to grasp the word. "Encounter to yourself. And Tyler, if Naomi hears about this, the next thing she'll find out will be that you committed suicide."

Tyler backed away until his back got the wall. "You can't be serious."

Jack's face showed no emotion. "Ohh, but I can. Now-" He looked up at the clock. "You've got four minutes to get to class. I'm new here so they're leniant." He winked mockingly at Tyler. "Good luck." With that, Jack Napier walked away.

...

Naomi looked up when she saw Jack enter the crafts room. Jealousy came over her when she saw Samantha Chafman walking beside him, talking to him, flirting with him. And.. She handed him a piece of paper.

Naomi ground her teeth as she left the table to get her paper machae clown. When she came back, Jack was sitting in his seat. Naomi sat beside him casually as if she wasn't bothered at all. "So, are you going to call or text Sam?"

Jack shook his head as he reached across the table to grab a paintbrush with a laugh. "No, I don't even have a phone."

Naomi laughed as well, that was no surprise considering the house he lived in. "Did you tell her that?"

Jack shook his head again, a smile still on his face. "Nope, I told her I'd call her. Now when I don't call her like I promised, she'll hopefully realize that I'm not interested in her."

"You're not? But she's so pretty, and popular."

He started the second coat of white paint on the clown. "I don't really care."

"Well, I guess I can see where you're coming from... She wasn't interested in you yesterday before you changed your style. But today, now that she realizes how gorgeous you are, she is trying to be your girl."

Jack laughed louder than necessary and when people looked over at him, he stopped. "Yea, that's exactly what I mean, she's too... Shallow." He smiled. "But Naomi, you think I'm gorgeous, huh?"

Naomi blushed and looked away. "You heard that, huh? I was... Saying it as a friend, not flirting or anything."

Jack chuckled. "Are you trying to get into my pants? I mean you did buy them... So I guess I won't protest."

Naomi's eyes widened. "What? No! Why would you when think that?"

Jack laughed silently but it was enough to cause his eyes to water. "I'm just joking, calm down."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "You almost caused me to panic."

His dark souless eyes were full of amusement. "Panic? I wonder what this'll do to you then."

Naomi stared at him in confusion until he put his hand on her leg and slowly started to move it upwards. She turned red as she pushed his hand off of her. "Stop, Jack."

Jack stopped as she commanded. "Sorry, just testing you and by how red you are, you want me."

Naomi's eyes widened again and she turned even redder. "I don't want you... Not like that."

He continued to paint the clown as Naomi continued to look flustered. "Like what?"

She hesitated before speaking quietly. "Sexually."

His concentration remained on the clown. "How do you want me?"

"A-as a friend." She spoke to quickly to be convincing but Jack did not comment on it, only smiled.

...

"Those girls are staring at you."

Jack sat down his bottled water on the lunch table before looking in the direction that Naomi indicated. All six girls at the table looked away when they saw him look their way. Jack licked his lips, "How obvious."

Naomi laughed, "Yeah, you're definately on the hot guy list for most girls in our school."

He shook his head, "I don't know about that... Probably not most, just some."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Whatever, are you going to go talk to those girls or what?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

Jack took a drink of water before replying. "Because I'm not interested in any of them."

"Maybe you just need to get to know them first."

He looked amused. "I don't want to get to know them."

Naomi sighed. "Ok, but when you're a forty year old virgin..."

"I'm not going to be a forty year old virgin."

"You're already an eighteen year old one."

"Big difference, and you're a seventeen year old one."

Naomi pursed her lips. "Sooo..."

Jack laughed. "So are you saying we should just fix this problem and sleep with each other?"

"No!"

"Haha, why not?"

Naomi fake glared across the table at Jack. "Because I'm waiting until marriage."

Jack looked surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yea, is there something wrong with that?"

He shook his head. "No, there isn't. It's just that not too many people try to wait."

She shrugged. "I guess that's true but I mean I've done good waiting so far so I'm not just gonna give up."

"That's understandable."

"Why haven't you done anything yet?"

"Eh, just haven't really wanted to with anyone all too much I guess."

Naomi was quiet for a moment. "That's pretty rare to hear from a guy."

He stared at her with no emotion upon his face. "I guess so, but oh well."

Naomi drew her brows together in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Jack looked over Naomi's shoulder, making eye contact with Tyler who was sitting at his usual lunch table. "No, nothing's wrong. Are we still going to the game together tonight or do you have other plans?" He rested his gaze on Naomi again.

"I don't have other plans so we can definately go if you want to. I mean I want to, I've went to every home football game ever since I started high school."

He smiled. "Of course I want to, it sounds like a good time."

...

Naomi pointed behind the bleachers as she and Jack passed by them during the football game. "A lot of my friends have made out with their boyfriends back there."

Jack put his arm around her and Naomi didn't try to move away. "What, you want me to go back there with you?"

There was amusement in his voice and Naomi pulled away from him playfully. "You're not my boyfriend Jack and..." She looked at the ground, blushing. "I don't want my first kiss to be with someone who's not my boyfriend."

Jack's eyes widened. "Your first kiss?"

Naomi laughed. "Yea, I truly haven't done anything with a guy."

He licked his lips slowly before reaching down and taking Naomi's hand in his own. "Is this ok?"

Naomi looked up at Jack with a smile upon her pretty face. "Yea, that is just fine."

Jack smiled back down at the petite girl before kissing her forehead affectionately. "I need to thank you for all you have done for me in such a short time. I honestly would not be the guy I am today- quite literally, if it wasn't for you."

"I barely did anything for you Jack, only bought you new clothes."

He shook his head. "I'm talking about so much more than the clothes."

"You are?"

Jack let go of Naomi's hand and moved to stand in front of her. "I'm well aware that we haven't even known each other for a week. I also know that homecoming is tomorrow and it's incredibly short notice but maybe would you like to-" He licked his lips. "Be my date to the dance tomorrow night? I can wear one of my new vests over one of the new flannels. It won't be super fancy but-"

Naomi cut Jack off with a laugh and a huge smile. "Yes Jack, I'll be your date to homecoming."

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Naomi walked through the school doors arm-in-arm at homecoming. Naomi looked over at Jack who was looking around the school cafeteria. "What do you think?"

Jack licked his lips. "I'm sorry, what?"

"About how the school looks for homecoming."

He nodded in approval. "Definitely looks better than I expected."

Naomi nodded in both agreement and understanding. "Yea, I think the school did better this time than what they usually do."

"Have you been to a school dance before?"

"Homecoming last year."

Jack pointed to the photo booth that sat against the cafeteria wall. "Do you want to maybe get some pictures?"

Naomi smiled and was secretly grateful that her foundation hid the fact that she was blushing. Jack Napier didn't even have to try to make her blush. Then again, look at him, he was gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to take a picture with him? He was like a model. Naomi nodded and reached into her small purse to grab a couple one dollar bills out. "Sure, let's do it."

Naomi climbed into the photo booth beside Jack who was choosing the options for the pictures. She laughed when he put his arm around her, bringing her really close to him. "What theme did you pick?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "If you wouldn't have taken forever to make sure your hair looked good in your little mirror thingy then you would know. Now you just have to be surprised."

Naomi rolled her eyes playfully. "Pleasseee Jack?"

"Nope." He put his hand over the 'ready' button. "Get ready."

Naomi sighed mockingly and laughed. "Ok, fiinnee."

Jack smiled and hit the button before turning to face Naomi who looked confused as the machine took the first picture. "Naomi, I have a question."

"What?"

He reached down, taking Naomi's hand in his own. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Another picture was taken and Naomi's eyes widened. "You want me. to be your girlfriend?" He nodded with a smile and Naomi positively beamed with delight. "Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Another picture took.

Before Naomi knew what was happening, Jack Napier's lips met hers and there they sat, kissing in the photo booth when the last picture was taken. However, they did not exactly get out of the photo booth right away.

Naomi wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, not touching her inappropriately by any means. They drew closer to each other, kissing long and repeatedly. Naomi felt like her whole body had butterflies, the butterflies were not only in her stomach but everywhere and the girl knew she was blushing like crazy.

Jack pulled away after what seemed like forever and smiled affectionately at her. "How was that for your first kiss?"

Naomi smiled and nodded, obviously still blushing. "Great first kiss and great first boyfriend."

Jack just stared at her, smiling until he shook his head and chuckled. "We should get out of here, we're probably holding up the line."

Naomi laughed as well before climbing out of the photo booth with Jack right behind her. She was went over to the picture dispenser and grabbed the two strips of pictures, keeping one for herself and handing Jack his own copy. "That was so sweet how you did that."

Jack took his copy of the pictures. "I thought so... Usually I don't like to plan things because with plans things can go wrong. With this though, I did a little planning and just hoped you wouldn't reject me as pictures were being taken of us."

Naomi looked up at him in disbelief. "Why would I reject you?"

Jack shrugged. "You're better than me."

Naomi rolled her eyes but then smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Jack kissing. "No, you're better than me."

He didn't argue but by his expression it was clear that he did not agree. He held his picture strip out to her. "You should put them in your purse so they don't get lost or damaged."

Naomi took the picture slip from from him before carefully putting both of the picture slips into the side compartment of her purse where they wouldn't get bent. When she was finished, she took Jack's hand in her own and led him in the direction of the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?"

Jack licked his lips and then bent down to whisper in Naomi's ear. "I can't dance."

Naomi laughed quietly in response. "I can't either... At least I've never tried to before."

"You said you went to homecoming last year though."

She nodded. "I did go, but I just sat at a table talking with my friends."

Jack laughed and ran his free hand through his blonde hair. "Lame."

Naomi narrowed her eyes playfully but didn't get the chance to say anything before Courtney ran up to her, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. "Naomi, I need to talk to you real fast."

Naomi looked over at Jack who showed no emotion on his face at the moment. Turning her attention to Courtney, Naomi sighed. "Can it wait? I'm trying to spend time with Jack."

Courtney shook her head and stole a lingering look at Jack, checking out the handsome boy herself. "No, I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you, it won't take long."

Naomi looked at Jack again. "I'm so sorry, I'll be right back after she tells me whatever she has to tell me."

Jack nodded before unexpectedly pulling Naomi towards him and pressing a quick kiss against her lips. When he pulled away, he smiled down at the blushing girl. "I'll be waiting over by the drinks."

Naomi smiled and nodded, not being able to control her blushing. "Ok, I won't take too long." At that, Naomi reluctantly let go of Jack's hand and walked off with Courtney.

Courtney looked over at her short friend with an excited smile herself. "Girl, what did you do to him? He's so hot now! Like, he's smoking hot! And are you two a couple?!"

Naomi blushed and looked over in the direction of the drinks to see Jack making his way over there. "He's always been hot, he just needed better clothing and a hair cut. And yes, we are a couple, he just asked me to be his girlfriend in the photo booth and I said yes." Naomi was smiling uncontrollably.

Courtney pulled Naomi into a half hug before releasing her from it. "Get it girl, I know I didn't approve in the beginning but you two are so cute together!"

Naomi laughed. "Thanks, now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Courtney nodded. "That's right, I just wanted to let you know that Tyler was acting weird today... I didn't know if you knew why?"

Naomi drew a deep breath and sighed. "Is that really why you pulled me away from Jack? To talk about Tyler acting weird?"

Courtney reapplied her lip gloss. "Well, kind of, I didn't know you and Jack were actually a couple now."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Ok, so what about Tyler? Is he on his period or something?"

Courtney laughed and shook her head. "No, but yesterday and today he's been acting really weird. Like I don't know what's wrong with him... He's just acting, different."

A look of confusion crossed Naomi's face. "Well I hope he's ok, maybe stuff is going on that he just don't want to talk about yet. Is he here?"

Courtney shook her head again. "No, I thought that he was going to be here but he told us at lunch today that he changed his mind and he's just going to stay home instead."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yea, but it went right to voice mail."

Naomi bit on her bottom lip. "Maybe it's not really anything, maybe we're just overthinking. Has my brother said anything about him?"

"He's worried, but of course he's worried, Ty's like a brother to him. And Naomi, I'm warning you, do not let your brother know about your and Jack's relationship yet... he will flip if he finds out."

Naomi shrugged carelessly. "So what? Nick needs to learn that not everything is about him. I have a life too and I'll date and hang it with who I want, when I want."

Courtney nodded. "I understand what you mean and I agree with you. But although Nick might be wrong about Jack, he has a bad feeling about the guy and he's just trying to look out for his little sister."

Naomi set her jaw. "Nick is wrong about Jack and unless you have something else to tell me, I'm going to get back to my date."

Courtney shook her head. "Nope, nothing else to tell you, I was just worried about Tyler and wanted to talk to you about him."

Naomi smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Court... It's just that I don't want to leave Jack alone too long since he's waiting on me. I'll call you tonight and we can talk on the phone about Tyler, alright?"

Courtney nodded although she didn't look too happy. "Ok... I'll talk to you later."

"I'm sure Tyler's fine."

Courtney pulled up the strap of her dress up. "Hopefully but as you said, we can just talk later about it."

Not another word was said between the two friends before Courtney left, walking away to find Nick in the crowd on the dance floor. Naomi stayed where she was for a minute, watching as her best friend walked away from her. With a sigh, she turned her back to where Courtney had dissapeared and walked off to go and meet Jack by the drinks.

Once Naomi reached Jack who was exactly where he said he would be, he looked down at her. "So what did Courtney want?"

Naomi sighed as her and Jack sat down at a nearby table. "Courtney just wanted to talk to me about Tyler. She said that he was acting weird yesterday and today and she wanted to know if I knew anything."

Jack was attentive to what Naomi was saying. "Do you know why he's acting weird?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, I didn't even know that he was acting weird in the first place. I know that it might make me sound like a bad friend but I haven't talked to him much lately."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "Well I wouldn't be too worried about him, maybe it's nothing. And you don't sound like a bad friend."

"Thanks, and that's what I told Courtney."

Jack nodded and licked his lips. "Just wait a little while and see if he acts any better. Is he usually the type to talk to you guys when something's bothering him?"

Naomi fidgetted absentmindedly with the tablecloth. "Usually, so hopefully he'll tell us soon. It's not good for people not to talk about things that are bothering them."

"Yea, but some people just don't like to talk about stuff like that, they'd rather keep it to themselves."

"Yea, I know."

Jack smiled when a slow song came on. "Do you still want to dance?"

Naomi smiled as she stood up. "I'd love to if you want to."

Jack stood up as well and took Naomi's hand in his with a charming smile. It was the type of smile that he could get any girl to do anything he wanted them to with. "Then let's go dance, you're having a lot of firsts tonight."

Naomi smiled and followed Jack to the dance floor, putting her arms around his neck when he put his around her waist. Together, they swayed to the music and at the right time Jack leaned in, kissing Naomi gently.

Naomi kissed Jack back, matching his gentleness and getting serious butterflies in her stomach. When they pulled away from the kiss Naomi laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes she was comforted by the sound of his heart beating.

...

What did you guys think about that chapter? Are they in a relationship too soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker/ Jack Napier or anything DC related.


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi laid on her bed, stretched across it, her phone pressed to her ear as Courtney spoke on the other end of the line. "Your brother is staying the night at my house by the way."

Naomi cringed, "Eww, keep your clothes on and tell me nothing, I don't want to know about my brothers sex life with you."

Courtney laughed loudly and Naomi pulled the phone away from her ear somewhat. "So seriously, I can't get a hold of Tyler, Naomi. I'm worried. It's not like him not to call back."

Naomi sighed. "Can you put Nick on the phone for a minute?"

"Yea."

There was the sound of the phone being passed and then Nick spoke. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"What do you think about Tyler?"

She could imagine her brother shrugging on the other end of the line. "I'm honestly kinda worried about him as well... And Naomi, when are you going to come back to our lunch table?"

"I'm not, Nicholas."

"Ok..." Naomi knew that her brother was annoyed. "We miss you and Tyler kept looking at you and Jack at lunch yesterday."

Naomi rolled her eyes although Nick couldn't see the gesture. "So what? Maybe Tyler has a crush on me or something, he's liked me before, remember?"

"I remember, but all of us want you to come back to the table."

Naomi snapped at him. "Not happening, let me talk to your girlfriend."

"I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"Not anymore."

Courtney was back on the phone right away. "Can't you two get along?"

"Not right now, all he ever wants to talk about is me coming back to the table and staying away from Jack."

Naomi heard Courtney sigh into the phone. "I'm going to go somewhere where we can talk in private, Nick's playing video games anyways."

Naomi laughed. "He's seriously at your house playing video games? When we get done talking kick him for me. He needs to pay attention to you too."

Courtney laughed back. "Ohh trust me, I'll be getting all kinds of attention from him."

Naomi made a loud noise of disgust into the phone. "Stop! He's my brother!"

Courtney only laughed in response to that and then Naomi heard the sound of the door closing. "Ok, he can't hear us now, when are you going to see Jack again?"

Naomi smiled although Courtney couldn't see her through the phone. "I'm probably going to go over to his house tomorrow to help him clean up the place while his dad's at work."

There was silence for a moment before Courtney said anything. "Does he like live in a dump or something?"

"No, not a dump... He just don't have much money is all so I wanted to help him make his hose look a little nicer."

"Ohh ok, well do you see your relationship with him going anywhere or are you two just having some fun?"

Naomi blinked. "I see it going somewhere... I want it to go somewhere but I haven't even known him for a week yet so it's hard to tell if we'll last."

"Yea, I understand. Just between me and you, I know me and Nick have been together for a while but sometimes I don't know if we'll last... Like get married."

Naomi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? Why not?" She found it amusing how much the conversation had strayed from being about Tyler.

Courtney sighed heavily into the phone and Naomi felt concerned for her friend. "It's just... I love Nick, I do. Sometimes though, I don't feel like he loves me back and think he might be... Using me for the physical aspects of our relationship."

Naomi moved into a sitting position on her bed, surprised about what her friend has said. "You think Nick is using you for sex? I'll kill him if that's true."

"I can't be for sure and not all the time, I just feel like he is sometimes. Like let's say he's in a bad mood and don't want to talk or is just being a jerk. When I mention sex or anything like that, he's suddenly in a great mood."

Naomi bit down on her bottom lip lightly. "I don't know what to tell you... Maybe that's just how all boys are."

"Yea, I guess it might be. I've only been with Nick so I don't really have anyone to compare him to."

"Yea, and I don't have any guys to compare to what you've told me either."

"I know. So do you think Jack might be your first?"

"My first?"

"Do you think you will end up having sex with him?"

Naomi blushed. "I- I don't know, I mean I'm trying to wait until marriage so probably not."

Courtney laughed. "Honey, no one waits, if your first time isn't with Jack then it will be with someone else before you get married."

"I can control myself, it'll be fine."

Courtney didn't sound convinced whatsoever. "Ok then, suit yourself but I bet you that you won't be a virgin when you get married."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Whatever Courtney, I've waited this long and I'll keep waiting." She yawned. "But I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep now. Let me know if you hear from Tyler."

"Ok girl, I will and I'm going to sleep now too so goodnight."

...

Naomi knocked on the door of Jack's house but got no response. With her brows drawn together in confusion, Naomi leaned in, putting her ear to the door. Inside, she could hear shuffling. She knocked again and then, making her happy, she heard Jack's voice. "Come in, the doors unlocked already."

Naomi opened the door slowly, being careful because she feared that the door could fall off the hinges. Shutting the door behind her, she looked over to see Jack standing in the middle of the room, a bottle of alcohol in his right hand. She smiled at him, "Hi."

He smiled in return before taking a drink. "Hi." He offered the bottle of alcohol to her. "Do you want a drink?"

Naomi shook her head. "No thanks, I don't drink." That was the truth, she didn't drink. She was also confused on how a boy who couldn't afford hardly anything, could afford a bottle of alcohol. She hesitated, unsure of how to word her question. "Where did you get that anyways?"

Jack took another drink before running his free hand through his hair. "Alcohol is one of the few things my dad brings home."

Naomi blinked. "Is he... An alcoholic?"

Jack nodded. "A raging one at that."

Naomi wanted to change the subject. She looked around the house, it was filthy. There was a broken TV sitting on an old table in the corner, the TVs screen was busted out and the table looked like it could give out at any moment.

The floor was covered in trash. The trash ranged from papers to cans to glass bottles to broken objects and scraps of food. Naomi fought not to wrinkle her nose in disgust and she wondered how Jack managed not to smell bad.

The couch didn't have any trash on it and neither did the old recliner but both were littered with stains. The kitchen table was cluttered with random objects as was the counter top.

Naomi took notice that there was a distinct path through the house that was trash free. That path extended from the front door, through the dining room and kitchen and to the bathroom. It went from the bathroom door and to the only other room in the house, the bedroom. It was about then that Naomi realized how truly poor Jack was.

The walls needed painted as the current paint was chipping off. The ceiling, Naomi noticed could be repainted to look better as well. She wasn't sure of what to say as she didn't notice what a job she was in for before she offered to help. "Where should we start?"

Jack licked his lips before looking around the place himself. "There's some trash bags under the kitchen sink so I guess we could start picking up the trash first."

Naomi blinked slowly. She had been planning for them to pick up the trash first but wasn't sure of where to start with the trash. That was what she meant when she asked where they should start. "No Jack, I mean what room so you want to start in?"

Jack looked around again and then pointed to the front door. "Let's start in the yard, we don't have to get much done today."

Naomi nodded and walked into the kitchen with Jack, watching as he pulled garbage bags out from under the sink. He stood up with the package of bags in one hand and his bottle of alcohol in the other. Turning around to face Naomi, he smiled. "Can I get a kiss?"

Naomi smiled back at him but shook her head. "Not until we have at least cleaned up the front yard."

Jack narrowed his eyes playfully and then walked past Naomi and to the front door. Naomi opened the door for him, holding it until he was outside. She then followed him, closing the door softly behind herself.

Jack turned around to look at her and licked his lips before he spoke. "You don't have to help, Naomi. This mess was here far before we even met."

Naomi shrugged, "I don't mind, I guess I just like being around you."

Jack chuckled, "That's the first time I've heard that from anyone." He handed her a trash bag. "Be careful not to cut yourself on broken glass."

Naomi crouched down so that she wouldn't have to bend over to pick up the trash around her. She smiled up at Jack, "I'll be careful if you will."

Jack laughed and squatted down as well, helping Naomi to clear the area around them. It took them around forty-five minutes before the yard, front, and back was cleared of trash along with the porch.

When the outside of the house didn't look like a junkyard, Jack laughed extending his arms to the sides. "Well dad will be surprised when he gets home... Do you want to work on the inside too or do you wanna do it another day?"

Naomi smiled, she really didn't want to work on the inside- at all, it was terrible. "It's up to you, I don't mind either way."

Jack licked his lips, something that Naomi noticed he did a lot. "Why don't we go inside and have a drink? I promise I won't make you drink anymore than you want to and if you hate it, you never have to touch it again."

Naomi shook her head. "Jack, I don't know."

He took a step towards her and slid his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. Quickly, Jack kissed her and then smiled. "Please? A bit if alcohol isn't going to hurt you."

Naomi took a deep breath and then nodded slowly. "Ok, I guess I'll try it, but I'm not guaranteeing I'll take a second drink."

...

Jack and Naomi sat on the couch facing one another, each with a post-it note on their foreheads with a name on it.

Jack looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Am I... a woman?"

They both burst into laughter and Naomi shook her head. "Nope." It was now her turn to ask Jack a question. "Am I a man?

They burst into laughter again and this time it was Jack who shook his head. "Nope. Am I- uh, attractive?"

Naomi nodded with a smile. "Yes. Am I famous?"

Jack nodded. "You are. Am I likable?"

Naomi looked to be debating on the answer to the question. "To some. Am I am actress?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Do you like me?"

Naomi tried not to laugh as she looked at the post-it that said 'Jack Napier' which she stuck on his forehead. "Yes, I like you very much... Am I a model?"

"Nope, not a model. Am I your brother?"

Naomi burst out into laughter. "No Jack, you're not my brother and don't ask me anything like that again, not even in a game. It's so weird."

Jack stared at Naomi, watching her laugh for almost a full minute before joining in with her.

Somehow in their laughing fit, Jack ended up on top of Naomi, looking down into her eyes. Neither one of them moved out of that position, just stayed like that, staring at one another.

Slowly, Jack lowered himself until his lips were just barely brushing Naomi's. Naomi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down against her and making their lips meet fully.

Their kisses became deep, passionate, very quickly. Both of their mouths open, Jack's tongue in Naomi's mouth, exploring every area it could reach. Naomi moaned as their tongues battled against each other for dominance and she ran her hands through Jack's hair, making him moan as well.

Naomi arched her body up against Jack's, moaning even louder when his hand found its way into her shirt and bra, squeezing her left boob gently. Naomi pulled him closer to her when he began kissing her neck, grinding his hips against hers as he did so.

She moved her hands to his hair as he continued to kiss and grind against her. "Jack, we can't go all the way, I'm waiting, remember? Plus we're at least slightly drunk."

Jack groaned as he reluctantly sat up, running his hands through his hair. "I'm so turned on, please, let's just do a little more, we don't have to go all the way."

Naomi sat up, wiggling her legs out from under Jack. She tried not to let her eyes wander down to the impressive buldge in his pants. "No Jack, I'm sorry but maybe some other time when we haven't been drinking."

Jack sighed. "Ok, fine. Fine, but you're gonna have to stay here for a while until you sober up."

Naomi fixed her hair. "Ok, but no sexual things."

Jack laughed genuinely. "No sexual things."

...

Please leave in the comments what you thought of this chapter as feedback really motivates me to write. What did you think of me putting some almost smut in? It's way too soon for them to go any further, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	7. Chapter 7

Four months later...

"So, are you coming to my game tonight babe?" Jack had his arm around Naomi as he walked with her down the hall, walking her to her next class.

Naomi nodded and smiled up at her boyfriend of four months. She was incredibly proud of him for making the varsity basketball team the first time he tried out. Of course she wanted to support him at his first game and all of his games after that. "I'll be there, it's at seven, right?"

Jack licked his lips. "Uh, yea, somewhere around there.

They were in front of Naomi's classroom and Naomi missed Jack's touch as soon as he removed his arm from around hee shoulders. She looked into the classroom to see her teacher wasn't there yet and then she looked back at Jack. "Ok, I'll see you then."

Jack smiled down at her and leaned in, quickly kissing her on the lips begore leaving in the direction of his own class.

Naomi sighed as she entered her classroom and took her seat, looking at the computer screen in front of her. She wanted to tell Jack she loved him, it was acceptable to say that for the first time after dating someone gor four months, right? If she told him that she loved him then she didn't think he would be too surprised by it as it was pretty obvious. However, she wanted him to say those three little words to her before she said them to him.

Ann, a nice sophomore girl who sat beside her in digital photography smiled. "You and Jack are still together?"

Naomi smiled, her face turning a little red. "Yea, we're still going pretty strong.

Ann laughed good naturedly. "I'm glad to hear it, he's really cute and you guys are adorable together."

Naomi smiled at the younger girls kind words. "Thank you Ann," she winked playfully. "I happen to agree with you."

...

Naomi sat in the bleachers beside Courtney who had decided to tag along and go to the game as well. Upon seeing Jack enter the gym, Naomi pointed him out among his teammates. "Number 13 is Jack."

Courtney spotted Jack with Naomi's help and smiled. "He looks pretty cute, girl."

Naomi scoffed. "He looks freaking sexy."

Courtney laughed and nudged her friend. "Your brother looks sexy in his baseball jersey."

Naomi stuck her tongue out in mock disgust. "So you two are still doing ok and everything?"

Courtney nodded. "Yea, I think we're fine, I mean it's been four months since I first brought up my doubts with you and things haven't gotten worse at all, only better."

Naomi smiled but was watching the basketball players, more specifically, Jack, warm up. "That's good, I'm glad to hear it."

A mischievous smile came over Courtney's face when Naomi looked over at her. "So, are you sure that you and Jack haven't done anything more than make out? Because you've been with him for four months and I'll admit, he's attractive."

Naomi rolled her eyes at her nosy friend. "Yes, I'm sure we haven't done anything more, I think I would definately know if we did."

Courtney rolled her eyes back at Naomi, mocking her. "I meant, are you sure you didn't do anything that you haven't told me about?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Would you even tell me if anything sexual happened between the two of you?"

Naomi sighed. "I don't know Courtney, maybe."

"That's a no, isn't it?"

The game was starting and Naomi didn't feel like talking anymore. She just wanted to focus on the game. She just wanted to focus on Jack. There was only one way to get Courtney to leave her alone. "No, I'll tell you if we do anything... I don't see why you wanna know so bad though." She smiled. "Perv."

That caused Courtney to laugh and then she shrugged. "I just want to make sure you're not still going to be a virgin when you get married."

Naomi cast Courtney a look of annoyance before looking back to the basketball court to see that the game was only seconds away from starting.

At half time the other team was winning, 57 to 52. Jack had made a three point shot which made Naomi even more proud to call him her boyfriend.

As Naomi watched the boys take their break though, and players from both teams talking to the players on the other teams... She noticed something. Jack was talking to one of the boys from the other team, the boy he was talking to was slightly taller than him and more muscular. They looked to be getting mad at eachother.

Courtney leaned closer to Naomi, a look of concern on her face. "Is Jack and that boy getting into a fight?"

Naomi bit on her bottom lip with worry. "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

The boy and Jack stepped closer to eachother at the same time, getting in eachothers personal space. Naomi looked over to see that the coaches weren't doing anything, they were too busy talking to one another and the refs. The audience was wanting to see where the confrontation would go and the teammates were probably curious as well. Naomi couldn't do anything about it, it would only be an embarrassment to Jack.

Naomi could make out Jack's face turning red and saw his mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. The other boy looked to be saying something too but Naomi hadn't a clue what he was saying either. All she knew that what either boy was saying was making the other one mad.

Then it happened, the taller boy swung a punch and Jack jumped back out of reach before clocking his opponent right in the jaw. That was percisely when the teammates of both teams worked together to pry the boys away from eachother and the coaches and refs came running to the scene.

Naomi watched with Courtney as Jack was dragged off the court, his blonde hair falling into his face as he struggled to free himself. Naomi wanted to go out there, to tell him to get himself together and calm down.

Across the court, the boy that Jack had hit was already exiting the gym, not seeming to have any problem with doing so. Naomi looked back in Jack's direction to see that he had finally given up and was exiting the gym as well.

Naomi took a deep breath as she looked over at Courtney. "I'm sorry, I'll be back soon but I'm going to go see Jack."

Courtney looked concerned for her friend. "Just be careful Naomi, whatever happened, Jack is obviously really mad over it. Do you want me to come with you?"

Naomi shook her head as she got up from her seat. "No, I'll be fine going by myself, after all, Jack is my boyfriend so I should be the one to try to calm him down."

Courtney did not protest and carefully, Naomi made her way around the people sitting in the bleachers and onto the floor. She wasted no time in exiting the gymnasium and stepping out into the hall, immediately looking around for Jack.

Naomi did not see Jack immediately as he was not within sight but she heard him yelling easily. She would recognize his voice anywhere although she had never heard it so full of hatred and anger. In fact, Naomi had never seen or heard Jack get mad before. She decided immediately that she never wanted to hear him get mad again.

"Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" The voice definately belonged to Jack. Naomi winced and followed his voice into the cafeteria where Jack was being handcuffed by police officers.

Naomi stopped in her tracks and blinked- Jack was getting handcuffed by police officers. She shook her head, taking notice that the other boy wasn't anywhere in sight. Why was Jack getting handcuffed?

He hadn't seen her yet and if he had, then he just didn't care. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" The words came out in a snarl that had Naomi taking a step back. She watched as Jack continued to struggle against the cops even after being handcuffed.

Naomi took a deep breath, maybe if he saw her he would calm down and stop making things harder than they had to be. She began walking forwards slowly and spoke before she could change her mind. "Jack."

Her voice sounded distant to her but the three police officers and Jack all looked over at her. Jack's eyes widened when he saw her, the look on his face though, was still one Naomi hadn't seen before on his face. "Naomi, babe. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, everything is going to be ok."

The cop behind Jack pulled on his handcuffs. "Common, we got to get you back to the station."

Jack attempted to jerk away from the cop with a feral growl but failed. Tears welled up in Naomi's eyes. "Jack, stop." She was fighting not to cry, her boyfriend was being arrested. "Please just cooperate and stop acting like-" Jack was staring at her, his jaw locked. Naomi suppressed a shudder, Jack had never looked at her like that before- ever. She swallowed nervously. "Stop acting like there's something wrong with you."

Jack just stared at Naomi, speechless. His dark soulless eyes were full of hurt, anger, madness as the cop yanked on his handcuffs once more, finally leading him away.

...

Naomi stood there in the middle of the cafeteria as she watched the three cops escort Jack out of the school. Tears ran down her face, she couldn't just let Jack go to the station alone, she had to do something, meet him there or something.

She looked back in the direction of tye gym, before she met Jack at the police station, she had to get Courtney. Hopefully Courtney would go with her to the station because there was no way Naomi wanted to go alone. She definately did not want to go alone after seeing how Jack acted with those police officers. That voice he used, that look he had on his face. Naomi shuddered, that wasn't like het Jack, that wasn't like her Jack at all.

...

Courtney stopped the car at a red light, she had demanded that she be the one to drive to the police station. Naomi, with how upset she was over the whole situation, was agreeably in no condition to drive.

Naomi wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. "I don't get it Courtney, when he talked-" Her voice broke with a sob as she shook her head.

Courtney quickly looked over at her before she accelerated the car forwards when the light turned green. "Yea, you said that he didn't sound like himself at all."

Naomi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "It's not just that he didn't sound like himself. I- just.. he sounded in a way possessed, demonic."

Courtney looked at Naomi quickly again before focusing her attention back on the road. "He sounded... demonic?"

Naomi swallowed, tying to keep from crying even more. "Yes, or something like that. And the look on his face, Courtney, I've never seen him look like that either. He... he looked soulless like- I- I don't know what was going on with him."

"You need to talk to him Naomi, see if he'll talk to you. You have to find out what's going on with him and if he won't talk to you, then I don't know. Are you thinking about breaking up with him?"

Naomi took another deep breath and shook her head. "No, I don't want to break up with him but if he ever gets violent with me like that then I guess I'm not going to have a choice."

Courtney nodded. "Exactly, you never want to let him push you around and get voilent with you. Even if it's only one time, you need to leave him. That's how girls get hurt... staying with violent guys. And even if he don't get physically aggressive, he can still be verbally aggressive which isn't a good thing either. If he ever makes you uncomfortable or threatens you or anything like that then I hope you know you can come to me."

Naomi nodded, sniffling again, she had to get her emotions under control before she got to the police station. "I know I can come to you, and I will if something would ever happen like you described. I'm not lying though Courtney, Jack has never gotten mad in front of me, ever. I just don't know what happened, I don't know what set him off, that worries me. I mean not once has he ever raised his voice at me nor raised a voilent hand at me. He's always been so sweet and understanding, caring, the perfect boyfriend. Seeing him like that was like seeing a stranger that I would do best to stay far away from."

Naomi pulled into the police stations parking lot. "I don't really know what to tell you, Naomi. What you're telling me though, it don't sound good at all. I'm sorry to ask this but, is there any chance that he could be on drugs?"

Naomi shook her head without a seconds hesitation. "No, there's no way he's on drugs, I've looked through his entire house once a month to help him clean thoroughly. If he had any drugs there then I would have found them. I would have noticed a change in his behavior too however small. And I'm guessing there would have been a change before tonight."

Courtney put the car in park and shut it off. "Yea, that's true. He hasn't mentioned anything to you about maybe feeling different or anything that's bothering him?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, he's just been regular Jack around me. He hasn't done anything to make me worry about him whatsoever at all."

The girls got out of the car, shutting the doors behind them, they began to walk towards the police station doors.

...

What did you guys think about this chapter? What do you think about Jack's behavior and what's going on between him and Naomi? I would love predictions of what you think would happen in the next chapter as well. Your predictions would likely inspire me and help me to get the next chapter up sooner, like maybe later today. Thank you so much and I love you all! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi sat down in the chair across the table from Jack, studying her boyfriend who was staring down at the table, paying her no attention as of yet. Naomi drew a deep breath. "What was that back at the school, Jack? You acted... not good."

Jack finally looked up at Naomi, his eyes having a far away look to them. He licked his lips before pushing his hair out of his face. "I- I don't quite know what that was." He shook his head slightly and looked Naomi right in the eyes, his gaze firm. "Whatever it was though, you weren't supposed to see it."

Naomi stared at him for a moment without saying anything. She needed to take a moment to think about what he was saying. "Jack, has- has this happened before?" She knew the answer based on what he had just told her, it had.

Jack licked his lips again and nodded once. He blinked and then closed his eyes tightly before opening them again. "Naomi, when I get out of here on Monday, I need to know that you'll still be there. I need to know that you aren't going to leave me."

Naomi fought not to cry and reached across the table to rest her hand on top of Jack's. "Of course I'll still be there Jack, I'm not going to leave you."

"Never?"

Naomi was unsure of what to say, she had already decided when she was talking to Courtney that if Jack ever got violent with her, she would leave.

Jack stared at her, his eyes practically seeing through her and into her soul. Or at least it felt like they were practically seeing through her. Luckily, that was impossible. He turned his hand over so that his palm was facing up and he held Naomi's hand in his own. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Just please tell me that you'll never leave me."

Naomi nodded, making eye contact with Jack. She knew that the boy before her wouldn't lift a violent hand at her. Everything would be ok, Jack would get out of jail on Monday and everything would be just fine. "I promise Jack, I'll never leave you."

Jack's eyes searched hers as if looking for any sign that she might be lying to him. Finally, he nodded and looked down at the table. Swallowing, he said three little words. "I love you."

Naomi's eyes widened and butterflies, seriously out of control butterflies kicked in. "I love you too, Jack."

They smiled at each other then, knowing that they truly loved each other and their feelings for each other ran so much deeper than just words. Anyone could tell someone that they loved them, but Jack and Naomi meant it.

Jack licked his lips again quickly. "Well, do you wanna kiss now?"

Naomi laughed, positively beaming as she leaned over the table while Jack did the same until their lips met. That was the moment that the door to the room opened and they pulled away from each other upon hearing the guard speak. "Time's up, Jack, you have to go back to your cell."

Naomi stood up out of her chair and looked back at Jack as he did the same. She wanted to cry and he just looked again full of hatred for the world. Naomi managed a smile as she exited the room. "I love you, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow."

...

Courtney and Naomi laid on their stomachs in Naomi's bed, watching a movie together. Naomi however, was paying no attention to the movie and Courtney could tell so she clicked the tv off and looked over at her friend. "You're still thinking about Jack, aren't you?"

Naomi sighed, just realizing that the tv was off. She turned on her side so that she was facing Courtney. "Yes, I'm thinking about Jack. I can't stop thinking about Jack even for one second."

"It's because you love him."

Naomi nodded and ran her hand through her hair exasperatedly. "I know I love him, that much is obvious. And I know what he'll get out of jail on Monday, I still hate to think of him being locked up like an animal though even if it is just for the weekend."

Courtney was quietly in thought for a few seconds. "Please don't get mad at me for saying this, but maybe the weekend in jail is what he needs, may be it'll do him some good." Naomi looked at her in disbelief but Courtney put her hand up to silence her. "You saw how he was acting tonight, it wasn't good at all Naomi, he scared you. Something needs to be done about his behavior before it gets any worse."

Naomi rolled her eyes but nodded despite herself. "He... he told me that it's happened before."

Courtney's eyes widened. "What? Him acting like a psycho?"

Naomi set her jaw, she hated that- Courtney calling Jack a psycho. Jack was not a psycho. However, Naomi could not sum up his behavior any better than saying he had acted like a psycho, so therefore, she reluctantly nodded. "Yes, acting like a psycho."

Courtney winced slightly. "Sounds like he might need help."

"I'm helping him. I'm going to help him however I can."

Courtney shook her head. "I know that you want to be the one to help him if he needs it, but I mean he might need psychiatric help."

Naomi narrowed her eyes in annoyance at her friend who was well on the path to making her mad. "Jack's not crazy, he's not."

Courtney didn't look convinced. "You should at least talk to him about the possibility that he may need to get help."

Naomi was about ready to send Courtney home, even if she was her best friend. "You need to back off Courtney, Jack's my boyfriend and you don't even really know him. If he needs help then he'll get it but I don't need you hanging over my shoulder about it."

...

Jack said in the corner of his cell, his insides jumping in fear every time someone walked by.

-Flashback-

"Dad- DAD, STOP!" A twelve year old Jack Napier cowered in the corner of his room as his drunken father approached him with a leather belt. It was THE leather belt, the studded one that hus father used to beat him with. Jack didn't even understand what he had done wrong, he had only just come home from school, was that really so bad?

His father stepped forwards, slapping the belt over his own hand, telling Jack what was to come.

\- End of Flashback.

...

Naomi laid on her bed in her room, radio turned up loud, tears streaming down her face. Naomi didn't bother to wipe the tears off her cheeks, and she didn't bother to try to stop crying. She sniffled, trying to phantom how quickly a basketball game had turned into Jack being arrested. Why couldn't he have just cooperated with the coaches and refs like the other boy? If he would have, they could be out watching a movie or something right now. Sure, he was only going to be locked up until Monday, but Naomi missed him already. She was used to being with him as much as possible every single day.

There was a knock on her door and Naomi wiped her face of tears. She took a deep breath as she turned off the radio and unlocked the door. Despite her best efforts, Naomi's voice was still shaky from crying. "Come in."

Nick opened the door and came inside her bedroom, followed by Tyler and Spencer who were staying the night. All three of the boys seemed to notice that Naomi had been crying at the time as looks of concern crossed all of their faces. Almost simultaneously, they asked. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?"

Naomi shook her head, sniffling again. There was no way she could tell the guys about Jack, they didn't care about him, they didn't know Naomi and Jack were dating and they would just tell Naomi that they knew Jack was no good. But Jack was good, Jack was the most amazing boy Naomi had ever met. "I'm fine, I'm just kind of shaken up about those people in the mall being killed the other day."

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed and put his arm around Naomi, bringing her closer to him. Looking down at his sister, he sighed. "I know it was shocking and unexpected, sad. You have to remember though sis, we live in Gotham, there is an incredibly high crime rate here. Stuff like that is going to happen."

Naomi took a deep breath, causing her to shudder as she tried to control her sobs. "Why do we have to live here, we have money." She couldn't fight off crying any longer as she thought back to the look on Jack's face as he was being arrested.

Nick wrapped his arms around his sister, trying to calm her down. "You know why we have to live here, Dad's job. If we hadn't moved then Dad would have been out of work and we would be poor. He's lucky that Wayne Enterprises hired him so soon after he was fired from his old job."

Naomi didn't want to move, but she had to play along now to keep the boys from being suspicious. "He could just get a job somewhere else."

Nick gently moved Naomi away from him so that he could make eye contact with her. "No where is going to pay him as much as Wayne Enterprises, you know that. He can't take the risk of quitting his job with no guarantee he'll be hired elsewhere. Plus, it's not a hard job and he likes it enough to be happy with it. Then there's his heart condition that prevents him from being able to have an overly physical job."

Naomi had by that time, managed to make herself stop crying. "Yea, that is true. I'm sorry guys, I've just been emotional the last couple days."

Spencer smiled. "Are you on your-"

"No!" Naomi pushed him off the bed causing everyone to laugh, herself included. "I'm not."

Nick smiled down at his friend as he got up off the floor. Then he looked back over at his sister who looked to have gotten herself under control for the most part. "Anyways, you should be happy we moved here because of our amazing friends."

Naomi smiled and looked at Tyler and Spencer who were nodding in agreement to what Nick had said. Naomi scoffed playfully. "Amazing? Nah... I'd say special. Our friends are a very special kind of special."

Spencer laughed. "Oh, and also you wouldn't have met Jack if you hadn't ever moved here twelve years ago."

Nick nodded, surprisingly not taking the opportunity to say anything bad about Jack. "That's true, I know you're pretty happy to have met Jack. Despite my personal opinion of the guy, I know he's been a pretty good friend to you."

Naomi smiled at her brother. "Thank you Nick, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you accept that."

Tyler stood by the bed's headboard with his muscular arms crossed. He looked highly unhappy and Naomi looked over at him with a look of confusion. "What's wrong?"

Tyler grunted. "I seem to be the only one in this room to think you would be better off if you hadn't ever met Jack."

Naomi's eyes filled with rage and Nick and Spencer looked caught off guard by what Tyler had said. Naomi got off her bed and walked over to Tyler until she was standing directly in front of him. She spoke to him in a cold, threatening voice. "You take that back right now, Tyler Leonardo Brookfield, I swear to God if I ever hear you say that again, I'll never utter another word to you."

Tyler just stared at Naomi in shock at her harsh words. Spencer and Nick watched the scene before them in silence. When Tyler still didn't say anything, Naomi drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. It left a red mark and Tyler set his jaw. "What the hell, Naomi."

Naomi's gaze was unwavering. "Get out of my room."

...

Naomi sat in the small room, again across the table from Jack. It was Saturday and he only had a little over a day to go before he would be released. "So does your dad know about you being arrested?"

Jack shrugged. "I didn't let him know but I'm guessing someone did. It's not like it matters anyways, my old man don't care about me."

Naomi looked down at the table and fidgetted with her hands, she knew that Jack's dad was abusive. Jack had told her that he gets beaten by him and he had the scars to prove it. It was worse when he was a little boy and couldn't fight back, now though he was big and strong enough to defend himself. However, there was still the occasional time that his dad would get the upper hand on him and hurt him. Naomi had seen the fairly fresh wounds inflicted onto him by his father herself. Luckily, she had never had the misfortune of meeting his father and she hoped she would never have to.

Jack cleared his throat from across the table to get her attention. Followed by that, he licked his lips. "You don't have to say anything, so doubt feel like you do."

Naomi shook her head. "I know I don't have to say anything but I wish that I could say something to make you feel better."

Jack's tongue quickly darted across his lips. "You know what would make me feel better?"

Naomi looked at her boyfriend questioningly. "What?"

"For you to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours."

Naomi blushed, his answer made her smile, even if she was trying not to smile, it would have made her smile. "I just want you to get out of here. It's so weird that you're... locked up in a cage most of the time like some animal."

Jack raised his hands in a knowing gesture. "I know but hey, what don't kill you only makes you stranger."

Naomi made a fake worried face. "Oh no, but you're already strange enough."

Jack laughed at Naomi's joke and shook his head goid naturedly. "But it's true if you think about it."

Naomi took a moment to think before nodding in agreement, it was true, it made since. "Yea, I guess you're right."

Jack smiled and nodded. "I know I am."

...

Naomi looked up upon hearing the door open, Jack walked into the room and sat in the chair across the table from Naomi like he had the previous two days. It was now Sunday and Jack was going to be released in less than twenty-four hours.

He looked happy when Naomi quickly leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips. Smiling when she sat down in her chair again, Jack ran his hands through his blonde hair. The dark roots were showing quite a bit, telling him that it was time for him to dye it again as soon as possible. "So, I get out of here tomorrow."

Naomi smiled. "I know, I'm really excited for things to get back to normal between us."

Jack nodded, not looking away from Naomi. "So what do you want to do to celebrate me getting released from here?"

Naomi shrugged, not having a certain idea in mind. "I'm not sure, it's up to you I guess since its you who's getting released from jail. I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie... I'll pay of course."

Jack leaned forwards on the table and licked his lips slowly. "Actually Naomi, I have an idea of what I'd like to do. We see movies a lot anyways."

Naomi was curious as to what Jack's idea was. "What do you want to do?"

Jack cleared his throat. "I- uh, well.." He licked his lips again but quickly. "My dad is going to be gone for a little while, he's staying with a friend for reasons I don't know. He left before I even got arrested. I was wondering if you would maybe want to stay at my house for a night or two."

Naomi's eyes widened in surprise. Jack asking her to spend the night at his place was not what she expected him to suggest. She wasn't sure what to say, she knew that usually when a boy asked a girl to spend the night with him, he wanted sex. Is that how Jack wanted to celebrate being released from jail? Sex? Naomi swallowed and took a deep breath. "By me spending the night, are you wanting to... have sex?"

Jack looked around the room before making eye contact with Naomi again. He crossed his arms and leaned forwards on the table. "We've been together for four months, we love each other and neither one of us is going to leave the other. So would sleeping together really be so bad?"

Naomi's face was beginning to turn red. "You've known practically since we met that I was trying to wait until marriage."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "I know, but that was when we had first met. We're a couple now and I just didn't know if you might have changed your mind about it. I mean if you don't want to that's ok too, I respect that and I won't pressure you. I won't keep trying to get my way either."

Naomi sighed, she didn't know what to decide. "I'm not making any decisions right on the spot, I'll let you know my decision tomorrow evening but no promises."

...

Ok, what do you guys think about Jack's behavior? Also what should happen between Jack and Naomi, should they sleep together or not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	9. Chapter 9

There is a sex scene in this chapter and it's explicit. I put a warning before it though so that if you don't want to read it, you'll know to stop there. Don't worry, if you stop at the warning, you won't miss out on any of the story line, just sex :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.

...

Naomi and Courtney were in Courtney's room which was painted pink. They were sitting on her bed, crosslegged, facing each other. Courtney studied her best friend who seemed tense. "Ok, I know that something is going on and it's not just about Jack being in jail. Spill."

Naomi took a deep breath and adjusted on the bed until she was comfortable. She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "To celebrate being released from jail, Jack wants me to spend the night at his house for one or days."

Courtney's eyes widened and then a smile broke across her face. "He wants you to spend the night as in he wants to have sex with you?"

Naomi nodded slowly. "Yes, he wants to have sex."

Courtney bounced up and down on the bed with a look of excitement. "Do it! Do it!"

Naomi chewed on her bottom lip momentarily and then shook her head, "I don't know. I mean on one hand I do want to sleep with Jack. On the other... I've been waiting to have sex until marriage for this long, I don't want to give up now."

Courtney cast Naomi a 'really?' look. "Girl, do it. It's obvious enough that you and Jack are going to get married and live in a really nice house with three or four adorable kids. You'll be able to be a stay at home mom because Jack will be a very successful business man. Don't worry though, Jack will still have time for you and the kids because he'll be a genuinely good guy and a family man. You'll have a long, happy marriage."

Naomi laughed at her ridiculous friend and rolled her eyes. "That would be nice if that's what the future would really be like. However, there's no way the future can be predicted... especially not with that much detail. What if I have sex with Jack but don't marry him?"

Courtney threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "So what? He's your boyfriend now, that's what matters. Plus, he's pretty hot. What's your problem? What's this waiting till marriage thing really about? Your brother didn't wait till marriage, we have sex- a lot. You're parents know that we do and they don't care as long as he don't get me pregnant. That's how I know that it's not about you not wanting to disappoint them."

Naomi moved into a laying position on the bed and got comfortable. "I don't know what it is really, I mean... I don't know. I guess it's because in church, I've been told that you're supposed to wait until marriage to have sex, so I'm trying to to the right thing?" Naomi sighed. "But then again my parents don't care as long as I don't get pregnant. They've told me that before and if sex before marriage was wrong, they'd discourage me against it. So maybe its also the fear that I might have sex and get pregnant before marriage." She nodded to herself, deciding that was her answer. "Yea, I think that's it, the fear of getting pregnant."

Courtney looked to understand Naomi's concern and nodded. "I understand what you're saying and it makes since. Getting pregnant before marriage is a logical concern but there's things to prevent pregnancy. There's condoms, birth control pills, birth control implants, the morning after pill, and even the pull-out method. If all of that fails and you really don't want to be pregnant, then there's always abortion that you could consider."

Naomi listened to what Courtney was saying carefully. "That is true, that's a lot of things and I'm sure condoms are cheap."

"You can get them for free at some places."

Naomi was still thinking hard about her situation. "Jack might already have them. What if though, we use a condom and it breaks?"

"Morning after pill."

"And if that don't work?"

"It will."

"But what if it don't?"

"Abortion."

Naomi was becoming convinced that having sex with Jack wasn't a bad idea at all, there would always be a way not to have a baby. "Ok, be honest, has one of my brothers condoms ever broke before?"

Courtney shook her head honestly. "No, they haven't." She got up and walked over to her dresser before grabbing a box off the top and tossing it to Naomi.

Naomi caught the box and sat up, looking at it. "Why do you have condoms in your room?"

Courtney walked back over and plopped down on her bed. "They're you're brothers extra box in case he ever forgets to bring the other box from home."

Naomi opened the box curiously. "That's actually not a bad idea, but why did you toss them to me?"

Courtney took a little square packet out of the box. "For you and Jack, your brother is a large, hopefully Jack is too. If not, then Jack will just have to get condoms for himself."

Naomi also took a packet out of the box and looked it over, checking for any puncture marks. "So are you like giving me thus whole box?"

Courtney put the little packet she was holding back in the box. "Yea, you can have them all. I'll just hope your brother remembers to bring his box until I go out and buy more."

Naomi put the packet she was holding back in the box as well before closing the box. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Courtney smiled. "No problem whatsoever. Just tell me though, are you going to tell Jack yes for sure?"

Naomi hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I'm pretty sure."

Courtney clapped her hands in excitement. "Ok, there's some things I have to tell you then to make sure you're ready."

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "I think I can figure out how to have sex, Courtney. I'm not dumb."

Courtney ignored her comment and Naomi wondered if she had even heard her. "If you need to, shave your legs and definately shave... down there. Make sure your make-up is perfect or don't wear make-up at all. Dress sexy, I'll let you borrow a pair of underwear and a bra from me since we're the same size except for height. Talk seductively.. do you know how to do that?"

Naomi rolled her eyes at Courtney and began wishing that she said she was going to say no to Jack. "Yes, I know all of that already. By the way, I picked up underwear and a bra on the way home from the jail, just in case I decided to say yes. Also, I know how to talk seductively, I've learned from movies."

Courtney laughed. "Ok, so you're prepared. Now, so you know how to pleasure a boy in bed?"

Naomi held up her hand to stop Courtney. "Stop, I know the only boy you've ever had is my brother so please, before you scar me for life- more than you already have, stop."

...

Naomi pulled up into Jack's driveway before she kissed him quickly. Jack kissed her back before he pulled away with a smile. "So will I see you tonight?"

Naomi took a deep breath and nodded as she exhaled slowly. She smiled at her boyfriend who looked hopeful for the nights events to go in his favor. "You will see me tonight if you agree that when I cone over, sometime throughout the night you'll tell me what you and that boy were fighting over."

Jack licked his lips nodded once, a smile spreading across his handsome face. "Agreed." He then leaned towards Naomi, kissing her quickly again before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind himself.

...

It was seven thirty when Naomi arrived at Jack's house, everything she needed for her stay packed in a fabric bag. Naomi took a minute to check herself over in her car mirror, her make-up was perfect, her hair looked nice, and she had nothing in her teeth. Quickly, she popped a mint into her mouth just to make sure that her breath would smell good. After she was confident of her breath being perfectly minty, Naomi grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

Trying to mask her nervousness about what she knew was going to happen between Jack, herself, and a bed. As instructed by Jack earlier in the day, Naomi did not knock on the front door but rather let herself in. Stepping into Jack's (clean because of herself) house, Naomi closed the door and sat her bag down beside it.

Instantly, she heard Jack's voice coming from the kitchen. "I made you a sandwich... You like ham and cheese, right?"

Naomi smiled as she made her way into the kitchen. "Yes, I do, anyone who don't would have to be crazy."

Jack chuckled and moved so that he was facing Naomi. With a smile, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down, kissing her lightly. Pulling back to look at her, his smile returned. "I love you."

Naomi's heart skipped a beat and she could feel herself beginning to blush. She hated how easily Jack could make her blush. Really, all he had to do was look at her a certain way. "I love you too."

Jack took the sandwich he had made off the counter and handed it to her on a napkin. Followed by that, he handed her a glass of water and watched as she walked over and took a seat in the dining room, sitting the objects he handed her on the table in front of her. Jack followed her into the dining room and took a seat at the table as well. "Naomi, if you don't want to have sex yet, then you can tell me now and I won't be disappointed or mad."

Naomi shook her head and after she swallowed the first bite of her sandwich, she spoke. "No, I've made my decision and I'm not going back on it, I want to sleep with you."

Jack smiled handsomely, "Wow, talk about straight forwards."

Naomi laughed and started to town red again. She hadn't ever thought that she would be that straight forward with a guy in her life. Now there she was, flat out telling Jack Napier that she wanted to have sex with him. And God did she want to have sex with him. "Well, I guess figured I'd do my best to prevent any confusion."

Jack laughed again, a light, happy laugh that Naomi could listen to for hours at a time. "Do your parents know you're here?"

Naomi shook her head. "No, they think I'm at Courtney's and Courtney is covering for me so it's all good."

"I'm a bad influence on you." His tone was joking but there was a seriousness in his dark eyes.

"No you're not, you haven't forced me to do anything, I've made all of my decisions regarding you, myself." Jack just nodded and Naomi thought to bring up his fight at the basketball game. "So, are you going to tell me what you and that other boy were fighting about at the game?"

Jack licked his lips and looked to zone out for a moment before nodding. "He said I play like a pussy."

"But you're good at basketball."

"Yes, but it escalated and I ended up punching him in the face."

Naomi shook her head, she was confused because it didn't add up. "But I saw him swing at you first and miss."

Jack pursed his lips in thought and then sighed heavily, looking defeated. "Him saying that about me led to a strong of insults that we threw at each other. Finally, I had had enough so I told him, more quietly that if he didn't shut the hell up, I'd slit his face open from ear to ear. That, was when he threw a punch."

Naomi's eyes widened. "Why would you threaten him like that? You could've been in jail longer if the police would have found out."

Jack licked his lips again and shrugged. "They didn't find out, that's what matters. And as far as the threat, he deserved it."

"He deserved it because you guys got in a typical teenage boy fight?"

"No, he deserved it because I've been putting up with him several years too many. We went to the same high school before I moved here. Let's just say that in my old high school, I wasn't anyone's favorite person." Jack wasn't looking at Naomi. Instead, he was staring down at the table.

Naomi blinked a couple times at a normal pace. "Were you... Bullied?"

There was one nodd from Jack. "Can we talk about this at a later date or never again?"

Naomi nodded in understanding, if she had been a victim of bullying, she knew she wouldn't want to talk about it either. Still, it made her feel good that Jack obviously trusted her enough to open up to her. She forced a smile at her boyfriend who looked truly troubled. "Of course, we can talk about anything you want to."

He licked his lips again and looked over at Naomi who was finishing up her sandwich. "I didn't go to the store to get condoms because you said Courtney already gave you a box of large ones."

Naomi took a drink of water after swallowing the last bite of sandwich. "Yea, I packed them in my bag."

... SEX SCENE (Rated M)...

Naomi worked on unbuttoning Jack's shirt once they reached the bedroom. Jack had her back pushed up against the closed door as they kissed roughly, passionately. Jack ran his fingers though Naomi's long black hair as they kissed while she continued unbuttoning his shirt.

Naomi moaned as Jack pulled on her hair lightly. His tongue was in her mouth, rubbing against her own tongue, massaging it. Their tongues began fighting for dominance, invading each others mouth arousingly.

Jack broke away from the kiss and moved his hands under Naomi's thighs, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Jack's shirt was completely unbuttoned and Naomi placed her hands on his hairless chest, running her fingers lightly over the scars.

Jack attacked Naomi's neck with his mouth, kissing, sucking, licking. Naomi writhed against him, moaning softly and oftenly. She was in heaven, tilting her head back to expose more of her neck to Jack.

Jack kept Naomi pushed against the wall to make sure her legs wouldn't loose grip around his waist. He then moved his hands up the inside of Naomi's shirt and under her bra so that he had a boob directly in each hand. He squeezed them lightly and ran his thumbs over her nipples at the exact moment he bit lightly on her neck. The combination made her shake at the sudden pleasure and she moaned loudly.

Jack smiled against her neck before pulling away. "I want you to take your shirt and bra off and climb into the bed." He stepped away from the wall and Naomi disentangled herself from him, wordlessly doing what he said. Jack let his already unbuttoned flannel drop to the ground as he made his way over to the bed as well.

Jack climbed on top of Naomi, supporting his weight with his forearms to prevent crushing her. He smiled down at her, kissing her. Naomi wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as they kissed, one of Jack's hands finding its was to the top of her pants.

Naomi's breathing quickened in anticipation as Jack trailed kisses down to her chest where he licked her left nipple before drawing it into his mouth. He sucked on it and nibbled lightly, arousing Naomi even more and making her arch up against him with a desperate moan. She could feel Jack smiling against her, loving what he was doing to her as he moved on and did the exact same thing to her other boob.

Naomi entangled her fingers in his hair as he continued kissing down her body until he got to the area just above her pants. Naomi quivered with arousal, she wanted Jack and she wanted him then and there.

Jack looked up at her, making eye contact as he tried to unbutton her pants with his teeth and succeeded. He also succeeded in unzipping her pants with his teeth. Following that, Jack moved his hands to her thighs, grabbing a hold of her pants and underwear, dragging them down to her ankles.

Naomi kicked her pants, underwear and socks off, causing them to fall to the floor. Then it happened, with eyes full of lust and desire, Jack climbed off the bed and slowly unzipped his pants, making eye contact with Naomi the entire time and not daring to look away.

Naomi's breath hitched in her throat as Jack pulled down his pants and boxers, letting his large errection spring free. Naomi stared, she couldn't help it, even if she wanted to look away, she didn't think she'd be able to. Jack pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off along with his socks. Reaching over to the table beside his bed, he grabbed a little packet out of the condom box and slowly tore it open.

Taking the condom out of the packet, Jack was careful to correctly roll it onto his member. Following that, Jack climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself over her. Gently, he let his body press against hers as they kissed, Naomi's arms wrapping around his neck again.

With one hand, Jack reached down and began rubbing Naomi's clit, arousing her more and more, making her wetter and wetter. He moved his mouth onto her left boob again as he slid to fingers inside of her, making her buck against him. Slowly, he pumped his fingers inside of her, soon adding a third.

Naomi was breathing hard and fast, moaning and squirming. "Jack, I need you, please!"

Jack moved his mouth from her breast and slid his fingers out of her, raising them to his mouth and licking them clean. Naomi watched in fascination as he gave his fingers a final suck before lining his penis up with her intrance.

Jack looked into Naomi's eyes, asking for permission and when she nodded, Jack slowly entered her. Naomi closed her eyes in pain as she was stretched to accommodate him. Tears formed and Naomi had to fight to hold back a sob as a single tear rolled down her face.

Jack stopped immediately, looking down at Naomi in concern. "Are you ok, baby? Do you want me to stop?"

Naomi shook her head, she knew that was normal, for a girl to experience pain her first time. "No, I'm fine, it'll be ok, keep going."

Jack looked concerned for a second longer but then nodded. He then continued pushing himself into her slowly and once he was in all the way, he stopped to let her adjust more. Naomi reached up and placed her hand on the back of Jack's head, bringing him closer to her so that their lips could meet. Jack kissed Naomi back, bringing his hand to her face affectionately when he broke the kiss. "Are you ready for me to move now?"

When Naomi nodded, Jack began to move inside of her, pulling out almost all the way only to push all the back in again. He went at a slow, steady pace until Naomi began moaning and then he sped up. He thrusted in and out of the moaning girl with increasing speed. Her nails were digging into his back and her toes were curled. Jack was licking and sucking on her neck with the knowledge he was leaving a hickey. He thrusted faster and faster, moving his hand down to rub the little bundle of nerves between her legs.

Naomi tightened around Jack and Jack drove deeper and harder into her. Both of them were on the edge, just moments away from climax when they orgasmed together, yelling each others names and trembling against one another.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack climbed off of Naomi after kissing her quickly, rolling over so that he was on his back beside Naomi. He looked over at her, both breathing heavily and Jack rolled onto his side to face Naomi, propping himself up on his left arm. He licked his lips as he looked down at her, thoroughly exhausted. "So... Any regrets?"

Naomi smiled and shook her head. "None at all."

Jack chuckled and took off his condom, tying it before throwing it in the trashcan right by the bed. "I'm glad to hear it because I, as well have no regrets."

Naomi blushed at that and let her eyes take in every detail of Jack's toned torso. His abs were well defined as well as his pecks although they had many scars going across them of different widths and lengths. Naomi couldn't imagine what could have went through Jack's fathers head to make him so violently attack his own son. The words came out before Naomi really even thought about saying them. "I love you, Jack."

Jack reached down and pulled the covers up on them to their chests. He then wrapped his arm around Naomi and pulled her up against him, her back to his chest. "I love you too, Naomi."

...

Naomi opened her eyes slowly, coming to the realization that she was not waking up in her bed, bit somewhere else entirely. Then it hit her, all the events from the previous night, the events that explained why she was entirely naked. She had lost her virginity to the boy that had stolen her heart, Jack Napier.

With a smile, Naomi looked over to the other side of the bed. Her smile immediately fell however when she saw that Jack was not there. Yawning, Naomi climbed out of the bed and spotted her clean clothes in a neat, folded pile on the night stand. The smile returned to her face. "Jack?"

As she slipped her underwear on, she could hear Jack moving about in the kitchen. "I'm here babe, get dressed and come out here."

"Ok." Naomi did as told without any hesitation and in a short moment, she was dressed and leaving Jack's bedroom.

What awaited her when she stepped out of the bedroom took her by surprise in an incredibly good way. There were placemates (although they were old and worn) on the table. On each placemat sat a napkin with a fork and butter knife. Beside the napkin on each placemat was a plate with scrambled eggs and a medium sized homemade pancake. Beside the plates were glasses of water. And in the middle of the table, in an old vase, was an assortment of hand-picked wild flowers.

Naomi's eyes grew wide as she took in the sight before her. Suddenly, she found herself running towards Jack and engulfing him in a tight hug which he returned more gently, smiling as he did so. "So I take it that you- uh, like your surprise?"

Naomi laughed elatedly as she pulled away from Jack and then quickly kissed him. "I absolutely love it. What time did you get up to do all of this?"

He looked over at the clock to see that it was eight thirty and licked his lips. "Around, uh... Seven probably. I just got done actually making breakfast do I was about to come and wake you up."

Naomi could not stop smiling as she took another look at what Jack had done for her. "You are definitely the best boyfriend ever."

Jack shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "Nah, I'm far from the best."

Naomi rolled her eyes playfully and put her hands on Jack's chest. "You are the best, to me you are and there's nothing that could ever change that. I love you."

Jack smiled down at Naomi and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her affectionately. "I love you too and I promise that I'll try my best to be the man you deserve." He licked his lips before letting go of Naomi and gesturing to the table. "Now, shall we eat?"

Naomi smiled and nodded, still overwhelmed by the thoughtfull sweetness that Jack was capable of even if he had just gotten out of jail the previous night.

Together the two of them walked into the dining room, took a seat at the table and began eating the breakfast Jack had made them. Naomi kept looking at the flowers in the center of the table. "I absolutely love those flowers."

Jack laughed, almost spitting out his water. "They're just wild flowers, sweetheart. I picked them out by the woods."

Naomi laughed as well, mostly at Jack almost spitting water all over the place. "They're still pretty though and the gesture was still really sweet. I know if a guy did this for my friends they would like do a happy dance when they told me about it."

Jack smiled, looking truly gorgeous as he did so. "So when you tell your friends about this, are you going to do a happy dance?"

Naomi laughed and her face turned a little red as she started to blush. She really hated how easily she blushed around Jack. "I might do a happy dance."

"Will you demonstrate for me?"

Naomi glared at her boyfriend playfully. "No."

"Why?"

"Because."

Jack was shaking with laughter as Naomi was turning red, trying to keep a frown on her face. He leaned forwards so he was closer to her and using his pointer finger on each hand, pulled the corners of her mouth upwards and into a smile. "Let's put a smile on that face."

Once Naomi was smiling on her own, and freely laughing, Jack tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He stared into her blue eyes, captivated. "You are so beautiful."

Naomi stopped laughing as she stared back into Jack's dark eyes which seemed lighter than normal.

...

Jack collapsed beside Naomi on the bed, pulling the sheets up over their naked bodies. Moving into a sitting position, Jack rested his back on the headboard and put a pillow in his lap so Naomi could comfortably lay with her head in his lap.

Naomi snuggled against the pillow in Jack's lap and closed her eyes as Jack began playing with her hair. She felt Jack sigh heavily and barely heard him lick his lips. "I'm truly sorry about the basketball game, I wish that me and that boy would have never gotten into a fight."

Naomi shook her head as much as she could in the position she was laying in. "I'm not mad at you, Jack. It just scared me is all... How you acted. Everything is good now though, we're together and that's all that matters to me. It is too bad that you got kicked off the basketball team though."

Jack shrugged. "You're right about us being together being all that matters. That's why I'm not too upset about being off the them but I still might talk to coach and see if I can come back."

Naomi was quiet for moment, debating on whether to ask the question she so badly wanted to know the answer to. "Jack... Were- did the people in your old school hurt you or something?"

There was silence which seemed to last for minutes but in reality it probably only lasted seconds. "Yes."

She could tell by the tone of Jack's voice that she shouldn't press him for any more answers, at least not at the moment. But then he surprised her though and after a deep breath, he continued talking. "At my old school I was bullied terribly."

Jack shifted in the bed, making himself more comfortable. "I walked through the hallways at my school every day just like I walked through our school for almost a day before you came and sat with me at lunch." He stopped playing with her hair and started moving his hands around as he talked. "I just wanted to go unnoticed, to blend in with my surroundings and become invisable. That- uh, that never worked though. The people that picked on me- a pretty large group of people, must I say, always had it out for me for a reason I could not phantom."

He licked his lips and Naomi continued listening silently. "One of the guys that was the worst to me, he- uh, was the one I fought with at the basketball game. He'd, come up to me in the hall, and shove me against the wall causing me to drop my books. Now the teachers and staff, you see, they didn't do a thing." He shook his head. "Not. A. Thing. The guys that picked on me were mostly jocks, they made the school look good, earned the school money because they were the golden boys in everyones eyes. So, that guy, he'd shove me against the walls. Holding me by the collar of my shirt. I'd shake from nervousness as he'd get in my face, spraying spit into me as he spoke."

Jack's voice changed then, becoming angry, aggressive, deep and raspy. "He'd say, Why so serious, freak? Why so serious, freak?! Why so serious, FREAK?!"

His voice went back to normal but from his previous tone of voice, Naomi was sitting up, listening to him more intently and looking at him as she did so. "Then he'd punch me and drop me to the ground, he'd kick me and spit upon me. Before he left he'd kick my books everywhere and I'd almost always be late for my next class resulting in me getting some sort of school issued punishment. Every day it'd be the same."

Jack cleared his throat and then licked his lips. "Sometimes it'd be worse or the same but never better."

Naomi reached out and took Jack's hand in hers. It hurt her deeply to hear how badly Jack was treated at his old school. She couldn't even begin to understand what Jack must have felt like having to go back to that school every day and face the same guys, being treated like that, knowing that no one cared enough to come and help.

Jack squeezed Naomi's hand in his but did not make eye contact with her, instead he stared past her at the wall. "So I- uh, started to work out every day after school. I'd go to the gym, and going to the gym helped me to avoid my father as well. I worked out- a lot. Once I- um, was confident that I was strong enough, I decided that when Robbie attacked me again, I'd fight back." He laughed humorlessly, harshly, a sound that sent chills down Naomi's spine in a bad way. "I did."

Jack made eye contact with Naomi briefly before again focusing his gaze on the wall. "Robbie tried to shove me against that wall and I fought back, putting poor Robbie in the hospital for a whole week." He licked his lips. "Now, um- I'm not exactly proud that I did that to him, but it had to be done. It was only fair."

Jack had lied, he knew that all too well, he was proud of what he did to Robbie. He was proud when he pulled out his knife and threatened Robbie who he had practically beaten to death with it. He had been proud as he held the knife against Robbie's neck and he had wanted to take Robbie's life then and there. He had been stopped though and that was the only reason Robbie wasn't already six feet under. That desire to kill that was buried sometimes nor so deep inside of Jack, was something Naomi would never find out about. Naomi would never meet the monster that lurked within Jack Napier's soul. She couldn't be allowed to find out just how dangerous he could be, if she found out, she would leave. Naomi leaving was not something Jack wanted to happen, ever.

Naomi nodded in understanding of what Jack was saying. "Well yes, after how he treated you for so long, he deserved for you to put him in the hospital." Naomi swallowed almost nervously as she thought back to what Tyler had said about Jack moving to the school district. Why Jack had moved into the school district. "There's just one question that I want to ask you about Ronnie. I'm not saying that I believe what I heard but since you're telling me about all of this I figured I might as well go ahead and ask."

Jack licked his lips and nodded. "Go ahead."

Naomi hesitated a moment. "When you fought back against Ronnie, did you happen to pull a knife on him? Did you threaten him with a knife?" Naomi could feel her heart beating slower as she waited for Jack's answer. She only hoped that that rumor was not true.

Jack shook his head and made eye contact with Naomi again. With no sign of lying, he answered her. "No."

...

I was going to thank you guys for all of the reviews on Quotev and Fanfiction sooner but kept forgetting to add a little note for you guys. Quotev expecially, thank you for answering my questions, I really appreciate it and love reading your feedback. It really inspires and encourages me to write more!

Also I've got some more questions for you :)

What did you think of this chapter/ Jack and Naomi's relationship in this chapter? Also what did you think of what Jack told Naomi about his experience at his old school? What are your predictions for future chapters of this story?

Thank you so much :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	11. Chapter 11

Naomi awoke to the sound of a door opening and Jack immediately moving from under her. She watched in confusion as Jack bolted to his bedroom door, shutting it before locking it.

Naomi pushed herself into a sitting position, yawning because she was still tired even after her nap. "What's going on?"

Jack licked his lips and took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. "My father's home."

Naomi's eyes widened in fear. She kept her voice low so she wouldn't be heard past the closed door. "I thought he wasn't supposed to be home for a while?"

Jack nodded quickly, biting his lower lip. "He wasn't. I need you to do exactly as I say, alright?"

Naomi nodded, her heart rate quickening at the thoughts of what could go wrong. "Ok."

Jack walked around to Naomi's side of the bed, running his hands exasperatdley through his messy hair. "Get under the bed and do not come out no matter what unless I tell you to."

Naomi immediately did as she was told, curling into a ball under the bed.

"JACK!" There was the sound of glass breaking and feet moving on the hardwood floor. "Jack! Come help your old man!"

Jack closed his eyes, panic arising in him when he realized that it was obvious someone else was in the house. He and Naomi had left the table set for two and the remainder of their breakfast was laying uneaten on their plates. The sound of the glass breaking had to either be the flower vase or a bottle.

"Jack, you best not make me look for you, boy!"

Thinking fast, Jack opened his night stand and grabbed the hunting knife he kept in there. He had found it in the woods and now it was going to come in handy. Slipping it into the waistband of his jeans, Jack walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out of the room before shutting the door behind him. "I'm right here, dad."

Jack's dad turned to look at him, a cruel smile upon his face. "Where were you?"

"Asleep."

His dad purposely looked over at the table. "With the girl you have obviously suckered into feeling bad for you?"

Jack licked his lips, he could feel the cool metal of the blade pressed against his thigh. "She left."

"This early?"

Jack nodded. "She had things to do today." Jack glanced at the clock, 11:30, hopefully his dad will would believe his lie.

"Or she woke up and was so disgusted with herself that she ran off and killed herself. Like your mother."

Jack closed his eyes tightly and took a deep, shaky breath. "Do not bring mom into this. Mom loved me. The girl loves me to."

...

Naomi could hear the conversation or rather- fight, from where she laid under the bed. She wished she could go out there and help Jack, show his dad that she did truly love Jack.

There was one thing that Naomi heard that stood out to her most. Jack had told her that his mother left him, he had never said anything about her killing herself.

...

"Your mother didn't love you, she killed herself because of you! Because of how you are! You're the son of Satan."

Jack clenched his jaw and shook his head once, he couldn't snap, not then, not with Naomi right in the bedroom. "You're right, I am the son of Satan and I'm looking at my daddy right now." Jack's voice was laced with venom, he was on edge.

Before Jack knew what was happening, his dad grabbed a glass shard and launched himself at him. Jack fell against the wall, not having avoided his father in time. His dad's hands were around his throat, glass shard to the corner of his mouth. His dad was a big, strong man and he was pressed against Jack in a was that prevented him from being able to move his arms although he tried. He tried to grab his knife.

His dad peered closer into his face, the glass cutting painfully into the corner of Jack's mouth. "Why do you always talk back to me? Why must you always have the upper hand? Why do you never admit when things are your fault? Why don't you wake up and realize that their ain't ever gonna be anyone who truly cares for you? They'll always only use you and toss you aside, you're not like the others Jackie, you're not."

Jack gathered the strength to push his father away, knocking him to the floor. Before Jack's dad fell, however, he jerked the glass shard hard, making a deep two inch long cut from the corner of Jack's mouth to his cheek.

Jack let out a yell of pain in the second it happened, blood flowing from his face. As soon as his dad fell though, Jack sat his pain aside and pulled his knife from his waistband. He got down on his knees quickly and just as his dad was starting to get up, Jack plunged the knife into his chest, watching emotionlessly as the light began to fade from his eyes.

Jack's dad reached up towards him and Jack hit his hand aside. He leaned forwards, his mouth by his father's ear. "Why so serious?"

Jack pulled away and stood up, staring down at his father as he took his last breath. Jack licked his lips out of habit and cringed in pain when his tongue came in contact with his cut. Jack made his way into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He took notice that the cut on the right side of his mouth looked like a gruesome half smile. He couldn't tear his attention away from himself. He was hideous, ruined, he like looked like a freak, a monster. Once Naomi saw his face, she'd leave.

...

Silence, that's what Naomi heard, minutes of silence. Despite what Jack said about her staying put, Naomi moved out from under the bed and stood up on her feet. She had to go out there even if Jack's dad might hurt her. Jack could be hurt, or worse... Anything could have happened and she was not just going to keep hiding under the bed.

Nervously, Naomi made her way to the door and turned the knob, slowly pushing the door open and exiting the room. The first thing Naomi saw was Jack's dad laying dead on the kitchen door with a knife sticking out of his chest. Her eyes widened and a wave of noxia hit her, Jack had... Killed him?

Naomi wondered where Jack was, and then she saw that the bathroom door was closed. Naomi swallowed nervously and cleared her throat quietly. She hesitated to say anything for a moment, whether Jack had killed his father in self defense or not, he was still a killer. Images of him in prison flashed before her eyes. She shook her head, Jack couldn't go to prison, she needed him to not get caught. Naomi knocked on the bathroom door lightly. "Jack? Are you in here?"

Jack mumbled on the other side of the door, his voice sounding broken and catching a few times as he spoke. "Yes baby, I'm in here, but you can't see me yet, alright?"

Naomi swallowed again, trying to fight off her nerves. "Why can't I see you, Jack? Are you ok?"

There was silence on the other side of the for for a full minute. "No, I need you to go back to the bedroom, sweetheart."

Naomi heard a grunt of pain coming from the bathroom and she shook her head although Jack couldn't see her. "Let me in the bathroom."

"No."

"Jack."

"No, Naomi."

"Please just let me see you."

"You don't want to."

Naomi blinked slowly. "Yes, I do."

There was an annoyed grumble which came from Jack and a second later, he yanked the door open.

They both just stood there, staring at each other in silence. Naomi took in the look of hurt and pain in Jack's eyes. She studied the cut from the right corner of Jack's mouth to his cheek. The cut made him look like he was smirking, it was a deep cut too, it'd undoubtedly scar. As it was in that moment, it was terrible bloody, blood trailed down Jack's cheek and chin, also trailed from his mouth and ran down his neck, bleeding into his shirt. Blood was also on his hands and a little on his arms. Naomi could see past him to the sink and took notice that blood was smeared there as well.

Jack watched Naomi as she took in his appearance. She looked at his cut and he closed his troubled eyes. That would be it, Naomi was going to leave him, tell him that she couldn't love him anymore.

Naomi's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the broken boy before her. She was glad that Jack had killed his dad after he had slashed his face. Naomi darkly wished that Jack would have killed his father sooner. She was unsure of what to say at first but then found words. "Let's get you cleaned up, get rid of the evidence that you killed your dad and then I'll take you to the hospital."

A look of confusion crossed Jack's face although it was still mixed with pain. "Why would you want to help me get rid of the evidence? Why-" Jack closed his eyes when his cut stretched due to him talking. "Why are you being so level headed? I killed my dad and I look like a freak."

Naomi's eyes widened at Jack's words. "You don't look like a freak, Jack, don't even say that. You're absolutely beautiful and you always will be, even with the scar that'll leave." What Naomi said was the truth, she didn't care about the cut, or the scar. Jack Napier, to her, would always be a beautiful boy, inside and out. "And as far as me helping you, I want to because I love you."

Jack just stared at her and blinked three times. Three blinks is what it took to make Jack realize that he wasn't imagining things. "You don't think my injury makes me look bad and you still love me? You- uh, don't want to leave... At all."

Naomi shook her head, looking up at the boy that meant the entire world to her. "Jack, you're gorgeous, so what you'll have a scar? You're still ridiculously hot. And of course I still love you." She smiled and walked past Jack, entering the bathroom. "The only way I'd ever leave you would be if I died and didn't have a choice."

Naomi grabbed a rag off the shelf and ran it under cool water. She then gestured to the toilet with its lid down. "Sit down so I can clean you up. I have to admit that you'd look better without all of that blood on your face."

Jack stood still a moment, overwhelmed by Naomi's supportiveness. He could've sworn that she'd leave him after seeing his face. For her actions to follow her claims that his injury didn't matter? They must have something incredibly special. He nodded in response to Naomi's command and took a seat on the lid of the toilet as he was told.

Gently, Naomi ran the damp rag over the blood around Jack's cut, being careful not to touch the actual cut. After Naomi washed off the area around the cut, she wiped away the trails of blood, making Jack look significantly better. Unfortunately, the cut was still bleeding heavily not that Naomi or Jack expected anything different.

Naomi smiled when Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Gently, she kissed his lips, not touching the right corner of his mouth. "What do you think we should do about your dad?"

Jack licked his lips again, being more gentle on the corner with the cut. "I don't think it would be wise to call it in as self defense because my dad held an ok reputation outside of the house. People when it comes down to it probably wouldn't believe that I was defending myself. It looks- uh, premeditated because I had a knife on me and stabbed him right in the chest instead of trying to just fight him off."

Naomi nodded and dabbed at the fresh blood trailing from Jack's cut with the wet rag. "Yea, I hadn't thought about claiming self defense before now but you're right, it probably wouldn't work in your situation."

Jack sighed. "We could maybe make it look like a suicide."

Naomi swallowed, she was actually planning to cover up a murder. "Ok, just tell me what to do and I'll help."

Jack looked at Naomi with a serious expression upon his handsome face. "You need to take a moment and really think about this, love. If this don't work and we get caught then you'll be going to prison as well, not just me. You probably have a much brighter future than I do and I don't want you to ruin it because of me."

Naomi shook her head and got off of Jack's lap. "I've already made up my mind, I'm going to help you. It has to work, Jack. It will work and everything will be ok, we just have to do a good job sitting it up to look like a suicide."

Jack stood up and ran his hands though his hair. "So how are we going to do this?"

...

Naomi and Jack stood around the body of Jack's dad, nervous but confident that they had gotten rid of all of the evidence that Jack had killed him.

Naomi looked over at Jack and sighed. "We should probably get to the hospital now so your injury can properly be taken care of."

Jack made eye contact with Naomi, his eyes still looking troubled. "Say I decide to go to the hospital. People will definately ask what happened, how I got hurt. What am I supposed to tell them? Plus, hospitals are expensive."

Naomi chewed on the inside of her jaw in thought. "I don't know, we can make something up on the way there and I can pay-"

Jack cut her off with a shake of his head. "No, you're not going to pay for my hospital visit. You've paid for so many things for me already, it's not right, I can't keep letting you spend money on me when I have no money to spend on you."

Naomi looked annoyed. "It's not about the money, I don't care about money. I have plenty of money, my family has plenty of money. I don't care about any of that, I only care about you and I know that you aren't using me for my money."

Jack still did not budge on his decision. "You're still not paying for me, Naomi. I don't feel ill and I have surprisingly felt worse pain, I will be fine as long as the cut don't get infected."

Naomi did not look happy. "Jack-"

He held up his hand to silence her. "Don't argue with me, I'll be fine. Do you know how to sew?"

Naomi looked at Jack, eyes wide when she realized why he asked her that. "I can't give you stitches, that's not even an option, you need to go to the hospital."

Jack cast Naomi a pleading look. "I'll sit perfectly still and be the perfect patient. Please just try, I really don't want to go to the hospital. I- uh, really don't like people I don't know touching me- I don't like people I don't know in general. Also, I don't like people feeling bad for me, they will- uh, see me there and feel bad."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "There's no way I can get you to go to the hospital?"

"No, and if you don't give me stitches, I'll give them to myself." He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and looked at her expectantly.

Naomi sighed heavily. "Where's the needles and thread?"

...

Jack sat on the kitchen counter as Naomi held the sewing needle shakily up to his cut, not yet peircing the skin. "I don't think I can do this."

Jack pulled away and took another drink from the bottle of alcohol that he held. "Please, babe, you've got to try for me."

Naomi bit her bottom lip and when Jack sat down the bottle, he raised the needle to the end of his cut again. She drew in a deep breath. "Ok, I'm really going to do this now."

Jack gripped the edge of the counter tightly, preparing himself for the pain that he knew the needle would bring. Focusing on keeping her hand steady, Naomi slid the needle through the edge of his cut, pulling the skin together. She could tell by the look on Jack's face that the first stitch had hurt, she had to continue though.

...

Naomi clipped the end of the thread once she finished and stepped back to take in her work. Jack's cut was pulled closed and Naomi was thankful that the stitches were even and clean. Thanks to her, the scar he would have would likely be thin and clean.

Jack, as it was, was in more pain than before because of having his injury messed with. He was being careful not to pull his new stitches as he took another drink from the bottle.

Naomi looked to where Jack's dad was laying dead on the floor. "How are we going to report suicide? They'll see your injury and know that something went down."

Jack threw the empty glass bottle into the nearby trashcan. He could barely open his mouth due to the stitches. "I didn't think of that before. I don't know."

Naomi nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "We have to do something, he's in your house, you'd definitely be in trouble if they found out you were living with a dead body with no intentions of reporting the death."

Jack carefully licked his lips. "Then I won't live with a dead body."

"What are you saying? We should move him?"

Jack shook his head and hopped off of the counter. "I will leave and go live elsewhere, I don't know where yet. The police will eventually find my dad and they'll find me and pull me in for questioning. At that time I will say I left because we had an arguement and I'll say that I had left earlier than I really did. I'll say that I got in a street fight and my face got jacked up so I fixed it myself. You will back me up, right?" Jack's eyes seemed to be looking into her soul as he waited for an answer.

Naomi nodded without hesitation, "Of course I'll back you up, and I think your plan will work. I just need to know where you're going."

Jack licked his lips. "I don't know."

Naomi drew in a deep breath, "You can stay with me and my family and I'll say that... Jack, this won't work."

Jacks brows knit together in confusion. "Why not?"

"You just got out of jail yesterday, you can't say that you were somewhere else at that time."

Naomi could practically see the wheels in Jack's head turning. "I could say that you dropped me off here when I got out of jail and I then got in a fight with my dad and left the same night. You spent the night at Courtney's and when you cane home today, you were just relaxing. I came to your door like this with stitches in my face and told you my story and your family let me stay with you guys."

Naomi listened to his plan intently, trying to find any flaws in it. She found none, because she had actually told her parents that she had spent the night at Courtney's. The only thing now was to get Courtney to go along with the lie. Courtney's parents were out of town so they wouldn't know that Naomi didn't really stay the night. Naomi nodded, looking at Jack with a smile. "I'm very confident that that will work."

...

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, it was one of the most thought out ones by far and it took a lot of patience, lol.

Anyways, I'd appreciate any comments on this chapter.

What do you think about how sweet Jack is towards Naomi? What did you think about Jack killing his dad and Jack's face getting cut? My last question is what do you think of Naomi helping Jack to get away with murder?

Thank you all so much for supporting this story. I'll update again as soon as I can :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	12. Chapter 12

Naomi walked through the front door of her house to be greeted by her mother. "Hi sweetie, did you have a good time at Courtney's?"

Naomi nodded, pulling her mom into a hug. "I did but I'm super tired so I'm going to go take a nap."

nodded and stepped away from her daughter. "Well, ok. I guess it's a good thing that there's no school today."

Naomi nodded with a smile. "Yea I always appreciate a day off."

Nick walked into the room, looking quite tired himself. Naomi turned her attention to her brother. "What happened to you? You look terrible."

He yawned and leaned back, loudly cracking his back. "Tyler slept over last night and we didn't go to sleep until like six or seven this morning."

Naomi's eyes filled with amusement. "What were you two doing? Cheating on Courtney is one thing but cheating with Tyler is another."

Nick rolled his eyes but he was obviously amused. "I'm not cheating on Courtney, and I'm definitely not gay. Why do you look so tired?"

Naomi shrugged and then it was her turn to yawn. "We stayed up late too. Is Tyler still here?"

Nick nodded, "He's crashed in my bottom bunk upstairs."

Naomi laughed, "Well, I'm going to go crash in my bed now, love you."

Nick smiled. "Love you too, sis."

...

Naomi felt someone shaking her and saying her name repeatedly. "Naomi, sis, you have to wake up." The shaking continued. "Common sis, I know you're tired but I need you to wake up."

Naomi opened her eyes slowly and blinked to focus her face on her brother who still had his hand on her shouldr. She licked her lips to moisten them and sat up in her bed tiredly. "Why do I have to get up?"

Nick looked nervous like he didn't know how to say what he needed to say. Naomi, however, already knew why her brother had waken her up. She just had to pretend to he clueless. Nick cleared his throat. "Your friend, Jack, he's here and... His face is screwed up."

Naomi's eyes widened, obvious shock taking over her expression. "His face is screwed up?! What happened?!"

Nick walked over and shut the door to his sisters room so that no one would hear them talking and he sat down on the bed beside her, staring down at his hands. "He got here not too long ago, came here on his bike. He told mom and dad that he and his father had gotten in an arguememt last night so he left his place. He had the intentions of coming straight here but then he got jumped by some gang and they slashed his face. He stopped in that old store, you know, the abandoned thrift store that no one bothered to clean out. Well, except for people taking things for themselves from it. He stopped in there and used a needle and thread that he found and stitched himself up. He had slept there because he didn't want to go back out on the streets, and then he came here looking for a place to stay until he feels like he can go back home."

Naomi had managed to make herself cry. Jack did good with the story though and she and Jack had cleaned up any evidence that they had been at his house. "Is he ok? Oh my gosh, have to see him. How bad is his face? Are mom and dad letting him stay here?"

Nick nodded. "I think they're going to let him stay, they would have to be cruel not to. Mom wanted to take him to the hospital but he doesn't want to go because he said that he has already taken care of himself. And.." Nick looked at his sister with concern in his currently gentle blue eyes. "I'm pretty sure that he'll be fine, bit his face is pretty bad."

Naomi looked down at the bedsheets and let another sob wrack her body. "No, he's going to go back to being incredibly self conscious all over again."

Nick took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his sister. "I know how much you care about him, sis. And I have to admit, seeing you two together at school and stuff, he seems like a good friend to you. And he don't seem like a half bad guy. So... as long as he don't hurt you, I'll make an effort to be his friend."

A look of genuine happiness came across Naomi's face as she had been wishing that her brother would accept Jack for a while. She was truly grateful that Nick was going to make an effort to be Jack's friend. She pulled her brother into a hug. "Thank you, Nick. That really means a lot to me."

Nick smiled and hugged Naomi back before they pulled away from each other. "I'm happy that I could make you happy at a time like this. Now, are you ready to go see him? He's sitting at the dinner table with mom and dad."

Naomi nodded and sniffled once more before getting up off of her bed and opening her bedroom door to exit into the hallway. Nick followed behind her and they both made their way downstairs and into the dining room.

Upon entering the room, Naomi immediately saw Jack at the table, talking calmly to her and Nick's parents. "Of course, it would be innspropriate for me to sleep with Naomi in her room."

Naomi wanted to laugh at the charm Jack was putting on to her parents but managed to keep a straight face. Nick butted into the conversation as Naomi stood quietly in the doorway. "Jack, I woke Naomi up for you."

Naomi just stared at Jack as he seemingly nervously turned around in his chair to face her. He pointed to his face, "I can understand if you don't want to be seen hanging around me any longer, it'll probably leave a nasty scar?"

Naomi shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I don't care how bad of a scar it leaves, you're my best friend." Naomi swallowed, her and Jack were putting on a good act. "Nick told me what happened."

Jack licked his lips and nodded. "Yes, he was down here when I arrived at your front door."

Naomi awkwardly looked away from the cut on Jack's face. "That was smart of you to go to that old thrift store."

Jack smiled slightly. "I thought it was pretty smart of me too."

Naomi moved across the room and sat in the chair beside Jack, Nick sitting in the chair on the other side of Naomi. Naomi and Nick's mother spoke. "We have decided that Jack will be staying with us until he feels like he can go back to living with his dad again."

Naomi smiled and focused her attention on her parents. "Thank you mom, thank you dad. I'm sure Jack won't cause any problems."

Mr. Lawson nodded but remained serious. "There will be rules though. Those rules are that Jack will sleep on the couch or in Nick's room. Also, Naomi, if Jack goes in your room you must leave the door unlocked. If the door is locked at any point when you and Jack are in there, Jack will not be allowed in your room."

Naomi's mind flashed back to earlier that morning and the night before when she and Jack had had sex, not once, but twice. Luckily for her, she did not blush but just nodded her head. "I understand, that is perfectly fine." She turned her attention to Jack, being the only one who had caught the humor in his dark eyes. "That's fine, isn't it, Jack?"

Jack licked his lips and nodded. "Of course it's fine, I understand completely as I said earlier." He smiled at Mr. And Mrs. Lawson. "And I thank you for your hospitality."

Naomi and Nick's parents smiled at Jack at the same time and spoke. "You're quite welcome, Jack. Why don't Nick and Naomi show you upstairs?"

Jack nodded and at once the three teenagers stood up from the table and made their way upstairs.

Nick led the way, going into his room first where Tyler was still completely passed out. Nick rolled his eyes with a smirk before pouncing on his friend, waking him up immediately. Tyler shoved Nick off of him, knocking the blue eyed boy to the floor. Nick got up and laughed at Tyler who moved off the bed and to his feet. "You were gonna sleep the day away."

Tyler didn't look amused as he looked over at Jack and Naomi who were standing by the door, trying to control their laughter. He fixed his gaze on Jack. "Why are you here?"

Naomi was about to speak up and she could see Nick give Tyler an irritated look. Jack was the one that spoke though. "I'm staying here for a while. What is it to you?"

Tyler said nothing in return to Jack but he looked over at Nick instead. "Looks like you'll just be sleeping over at my house because I'm not coming over as long as that freak is here."

Naomi felt Jack tense beside her and she grabbed his hand in her own. "He's not a freak, Tyler. Don't you ever call him that again."

Tyler scoffed and looked over at Nick who was shaking his head. "You need to go, man."

Tyler smirked and looked back at Jack who was sending him to Hell by the look in his eyes. "You got anything to say for yourself, scarface?"

Naomi opened her mouth, "Leave him alone, Tyler."

Nick spoke as well. "Really man, that's not cool, knock it off."

Jack stod motionless, holding Naomi's hand and squeezing it a little too hard in his own. He met Tyler's gaze with a challenge in his eyes. He was silently taunting him. "I don't have to- uh, say anything for myself, I am not so low as to fight with words. If you have a problem with me then don't we- uh, settle it, with our fists?" He licked his lips. "Would that be ok, with you?"

Naomi looked over at Jack to see humor in his eyes. What was so funny? Naomi tugged on Jack's hand. "Jack, let's just go to my room."

Jack looked down at his short girlfriend and smiled before looking at Tyler who hadn't said anything in return. Jack knew what Tyler was thinking, he was obviously thinking about their encounter in the hallway that one day. Jack licked his lips again. "Or would you just like to drop this and not get anyone involved that doesn't have to be." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Tyler turned around to look at Nick who was standing with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry man, I should probably get going."

Nick nodded and shifted his position. "I think you're right."

Tyler walked to the door and made eye contact with Jack who seemed to be burning him with his eyes. Breaking the eye contact, Tyler left the room and could be heard going down the stairs.

Nick looked over at Jack as Jack and Naomi let go of each others hands. "What was that about?"

Jack licked his lips and cast Nick a look of confusion. "What was what about?"

Nick gestured to the door. "Tyler agreeing to leave all of a sudden as if you intimidated him, I didn't even see you do anything to make him back down."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, all I did was look at him, maybe he just didn't want to fight or thought better of it."

Nick nodded, seeming to agree with what Jack was saying. "I guess that could be it." He spread his arms wide to gesture throughout the room. "Well this is my room and it's your room too until you leave unless you'd rather take the couch?"

Jack looked around Nick's room taking in that it was tighty, clean and organized. The bunk bed was in the corner of the room, closest to the door. On the wall across the room from the bunk bed was a dresser which beside it was the door to a closet. On the dresser was a TV and some framed pictures of Nick, some of the pictures also including Courtney. Those picures were sat beside the TV without blocking the screen. On the floor beside the dresser, there were game councils.

Jack looked over beside the window to see that there was an electric guitar resting against an amplifier. He smiled and looked back at Nick. "You defiantly have a nice room here but it's your room and I feel I would be invading your space if I moved in."

Nick shook his head and smiled handsomely, he smiled the smile that Courtney wouldn't shut up about. "No, I insist. I could use a roommate to play videogames with when I can't get to sleep and it would be a pain to have to go downstairs to get you. Plus, I can see what good friends you are with my sister so it would be stupid for us not to try to be friends too."

Jack smiled, Naomi could tell that it was one of his genuine smiles too. "Well, if you insist then I suppose it would be rude of me to reject your offer."

Nick laughed and nodded. "Yes, I have to agree that that would be rude of you, so I'm guessing that your answer is that you will take the bottom bunk?"

Jack nodded. "I will." He looked over at the game councils beside the dresser. "There is something that I have to confess though... I haven't ever played a video game in my life."

Nick's eyes widened greatly as if that was the most surprising, unexpected thing he had ever heard... Which it might have been. "How have you never played video games?"

Jack looked at the floor almost sheepishly before looking back at Nick again. "I just never had a videogame council because of hardly having any money."

Nick looked embarrassed for having asked that question. "Oh, I'm sorry man... I can teach you how to play a few games if you want."

Jack nodded and licked his lips again, trailing his tongue over a few stitches. "I would like that, Nick." He looked around the room awkwardly. "It's just- uh, I didn't bring any clean clothes here with me." As it was, Jack was wearing a pair of light blue, ripped Hollister jeans with a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side. He was wearing a black flannel with a red vest, his hair was sexily messy and he wore a pair of red converse shoes.

Nick gestured to his dresser, "Feel free to wear my clothes for as long as you're here. I think we're probably the same size."

Jack smiled again and nodded before glancing at Nick. "Thank you again, I- uh, really appreciate it."

...

Please comment any thoughts on this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	13. Chapter 13

Naomi got out of bed upon hearing three soft knocks coming from the other side of the door. It was eleven at night, a full hour after she, Nick and Jack went to their rooms to sleep for the night. Naomi knew who was on the other side of the door, that was why she opened the door with a smile.

Jack stood just outside of the doorway, still wide awake like Naomi was. Opening the door wider, Naomi guestured to her room. "Come in."

Jack did as he was told, entering his girlfriend's room and shutting the door behind himself. Smiling at her and pulling his stitches slightly, he held up a small square package.

Naomi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend although a small smile played on her lips. "We are not having sex in my bedroom when people are home, Jack."

Jack licked his lips, a smile coming across his face as well. He nodded. "Totally understandable, but- uh, your mom and brother are asleep and your dad is at work. So if that- uh, changes anything?"

Naomi laughed and pressed a gentle kiss against Jack's lips. "No that don't change anything, and I'm going to sleep soon anyways because of school tomorrow."

Jack stuck the condom in his pants pocket and sat on the bed. "I'm not going to school tomorrow, actually, I'm thinking about dropping out."

Naomi's eyes widened. "Dropping out? Why? Just because your face got slashed? I promise you that you're still attractive, and I'm not lying."

Jack stared down at the floor and shrugged. "I would rather as few people as possible see my face now. Anyways, it's not like I'm going to college or anything."

Naomi sat down next to Jack on the bed. "So this is really about your face?"

He nodded in response, "I don't want people to pity me or ask what happened. I don't want special treatment and I don't want to go back to being the complete loser of the school. I mean- uh, I never fit in in the first place, and I can't say that I actually want to fit in. You know? But I- I don't want things to go back to the way they were."

Naomi nodded as Jack spoke, understanding what he was saying- the point he was making. "Even if you aren't going to college, you still need high school, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "No, my goal in life is to make something of myself that no one can touch or break down. I want to be remembered. I'm not gonna- um, settle for anything typical. I am going to create myself, not let a job I work to keep create me."

Naomi looked confused in that moment as she tried to grasp what Jack was saying. "What do you mean? You still have to get a job to support yourself, everyone has a job, you can't just not work. To get a job, usually you have to either be in high school or be a high school graduate."

Jack's tongue quickly darted across his lips. "I'll get a job sweetheart, but uh- one that hires based on skill instead of one that is concerned about your education. You see, a regular job, it- uh, would make me feel tied down, with rules, regular work hours, typical guidelines and goals for a work day. That is all just so boring, I couldn't possibly survive in an environment like that."

Naomi's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about, Jack?"

Jack smiled and took one of Naomi's hands in his own. "I'm joining the army, baby."

Naomi's eyes widened and she stayed silent, staring at him for approximately thirty seconds before speaking. "Y-you're joining the army?..."

Jack nodded and shifted on the bed to get comfortable, letting go of Naomi's hand. "Yea, I've been thinking about it ever since I left my house. I- uh, think that it's something that I'd like to do. I mean I know that it's not a forever job but maybe by the time I get done with it I'll be ready for an actual job. What do you think?"

It took Naomi a moment to gather her thoughts. She had always found military men unresistably attractive and she had to admit, she knew Jack would look hot in uniform. Her mind though then wondered to the possibility that Jack could eventually leave and not come back. She swallowed and made eye contact with Jack who was patiently waiting for her answer. "If it's what you want to do then I'm not going to try to stop you. I'm just worried, what if you're killed over there... Or seriously injured? Or you come back physically fine but with something wrong mentally?"

Jack wrapped his arms around Naomi, bringing her close to him before laying her down on the bed. He laid down beside her, leaning on his arm to prop himself up. "I can't guarantee that nothing like that will happen to me. I can promise you though, that I'll do my best to prevent any of that from happening. I'll contact you at every chance I get and make the most if our time together when I'm here."

Naomi bit her bottom lip lightly, she was trying to prevent tears from forming in her eyes. "You really want to do this, don't you?"

Jack nodded. "I think it would be good for me."

Naomi shakily took a deep breath, she didn't want Jack to know that she was so close to crying. "And you really mean it? You promise what you said?"

Jack nodded. "Of course."

"When would you leave for training?"

Jack licked his lips. "I got your brother to look it up for me and if I get accepted, I'd leave in a little less than a month."

"Did you already request a spot or whatever?"

Jack didn't say anything but just sent Naomi a look that let her know that he had.

Naomi closed her eyes tightly. "So what was your plan, come in here to have sex with me and then after that you were going to tell me that you leave for army training in less than a month?"

Jacks dark eyes looked troubled. "No, that wasn't the plan. I didn't- uh, have a plan. I knew that I had to talk to you about the army but I didn't think about doing it after we had sex."

Jack's words seemed to anger Naomi even more. "So you were just going to put it off even longer?"

"No!" He shook his head. "It was never about me putting it off, I just didn't know how to tell you." He sounded exasperated in trying to defend himself. "Anyways Naomi, I was only just thinking about it today and only sent a request a couple hours ago. It wasn't kept from you long at all, not even a day."

Naomi scoffed and got out of bed, standing to her feet and looking at Jack who had moved into a sitting position. "You didn't know how to tell me?" Naomi kept her voice low to prevent anyone outside the room from hearing her. "I just helped you cover up the fact that you murdered your dad! Yet you didn't know how to tell me that you wanted to go into Tue military? Do you realize how stupid that sounds?!"

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Naomi cut him off. "You say that you were only thinking about joining the military today but yet you requested a spot tonight? You had to have been thinking pretty hard about it, Jack. We were together all day today, you had plenty opportunities to bring the topic up before you signed up. But no, you waut until after you sign up to talk to me about it. You acted like you wanted my help deciding when you had already decided yourself." Naomi's face was red with anger as she stared into Jack's unreadable eyes. "I shouldn't have been in the dark at all."

Jack scooted across the bed before getting off of it and standing in front of Naomi. He went to grab her wrists but she jerked away. "Don't touch me."

Jack clenched and unclenched his jaw. "Naomi, I'm sorry, I know that I should've talked to you about this sooner. I knew that you wouldn't keep me from doing it so I went ahead. I didn't think it was a big deal." He licked his lips. "I'm sorry."

Naomi was shaking her head. "What if you had been wrong and I told you that I didn't want you to join the army? Huh?" Naomi stared at him blankly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but once you request a spot in the army, if you get it, you get it and you can get in a great deal of trouble if you back out."

Jack avoided making eye contact with Naomi as he nodded at what she had said. "No, you're right."

Naomi glanced up at the ceiling, trying to get her emotions under control. "Why wouldn't you talk to me first, Jack? It obviously is a big deal." Naomi's voice broke and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I was hoping that when we were talking about you enlisting, you would change your mind." She forced a smile. "Too late for that now, huh?"

Jack stood motionless as tears continued to roll down Naomi's face, tears that he had caused her to shed. He had been right, she would be better off without him. He was a dangerous boy and he feared that he would hurt her. Jack took a cautious step towards the girl and drew her into his arms, stroking her hair as she cried against his chest. He could hear what she was saying, although her voice was muffled. "What if you get killed, Jack? I can't lose you." A harsh sob wracked her small body. "I don't want you to leave."

Jack tightened his arms around Naomi but not enough to hurt her. He felt her arms wrap around him as well and he buried his face in her hair. "It's only training for right now, babe, and I'll be back in a few months after it starts."

Naomi pulled away from Jack and wiped her face with her hands. She looked up at him, face still red and tears in her eyes. "I love you Jack."

Jack smiled gently down at her. He hated himself for making her cry. He hated that he would have to leave her for around three months. He hated how he lost control of his temper so easily and how he feared that he would hurt her.

Leaning down, Jack placed a light kiss upon Naomi's lips, a kiss that she returned. When they broke the kiss, Naomi took another shaky breath and sat down on the bed. "It might only be training for now, but soon it's going to be the real thing and you're going to have to fight for your life every single day."

Jack pushed her legs apart so that he could stand in between them. He looked down at her affectionately and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know, but I'll always be alive at the end of the day."

"You don't know that."

Jack nodded. "Yes, I do."

Naomi trailed her tongue along her bottom lip. "How?"

Jack leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching. "Because, I have the most to fight for."

Naomi began to blush but still shook her head. "I still don't want you to go, Jack, I just want you with me all the time."

"If I was the perfect boyfriend, that would happen, but people can only be as perfect as the world allows them to be."

...

Naomi sat at her original lunch table due to the fact that Jack wasn't at school. She smiled at her friends as she took her seat and sat her lunch box on the table in front of her. "Hey guys, I might be sitting here for now on."

Tyler laughed. "You and scarface finally stop being friends?"

Naomi, Nick and Courtney all shot him a look of annoyance. Naomi however, was the one to speak. "No, and we're not going to stop being friends. Because of Jack's injury, he decided that he isn't going to come back to school until he's healed. And if he gets accepted into the army, he'll leave for training in a little less than a month and drop out of school."

Tyler rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water. "Just because he got cut up doesn't mean he can't come to school."

Naomi clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the muscular boy. "He's self conscious, now drop it."

Nick butted in. "Really man, enough is enough."

Courtney looked over at Naomi, she was the only one who knew about what had happened at Jack's house except for Naomi and Jack themselves. Luckily, she had agreed to go along with a Naomi and Jack's story if she was questioned by the police. "So, how bad is Jack's cut anyways?"

Naomi took a moment before speaking, thinking about how she wanted to describe her boyfriends injury. "Well, the cut goes from the right corner of his mouth to his cheek and it's about two inches long, maybe a little longer because there is a curve to it. It was pretty deep too and he had to give himself stitches."

Courtney cringed. "Poor Jack, those guys really got him good."

Naomi nodded. "Yea, I know, I'm just happy that he's alive and made it to my house ok."

Courtney glanced over at the teacher who was on lunch duty, obviously wanting to be called up to get food. She looked back over at Naomi once she gave up on trying to will the teacher to approach the table. "How do you feel about Jack joining the army?"

Naomi sucked in a sharp breath and shook her head. "I honestly don't like it one bit, I'm worried that he's going to get himself killed."

Nick looked over at Naomi. "He's not bad at Call of Duty."

Naomi looked at her older brother in confusion, an amused smile making its way onto her face. "What does that have to do with anything? I was talking about him joining the military and you randomly bring up him playing a videogame."

Nick laughed and shrugged. "I just thought I'd try to lighten the mood. I mean, I only just taught the guy how to play and he's really catching on."

Naomi laughed in return, "Well he's a good guy, I'm glad that you're giving him a chance."

Nick didn't say anything in return to that but rather started talking to Spencer who was sitting across the table from him.

Naomi tuned out everyone's conversations as she thought about whether she could tell Nick that Jack was her boyfriend. If she could tell him, then she would have to figure out when. She was close to her brother, considering him one of her better friends right beside Courtney, that was when he wasn't being a dick. She hated keeping things from Nick and she wanted to tell him about Jack fairly soon.

...

Hi guys, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If three or more people answer the questions for this chapter then I'll post the next chapter later tonight :)

What do you think about Jack and Naomi's first argument? What do you think about Jack thinking that Naomi is better off without him? Also, what do you think about Jack joining the army?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


	14. Chapter 14

Covering up the fact that Jack had killed his own father went relatively smoothly. After a short investigation on the matter of whether his death was truly suicide, it was ruled suicide.

Jack being rid of his father, and not charged with murder, moved back into his house by himself, insisting that he would be fine alone from the money that was given to him because of his father's death.

Jack had also been accepted into the army and was going to be leaving for training in only a few weeks.

Naomi laid next to him in his bed, both of them fully clothed and simply cuddling with one another. Naomi had her head resting against Jack's chest and she yawned. "I don't want you to leave."

Jack's chest rose as he sighed heavily and reached over to stroke Naomi's dark raven hair. "I have to babe, you know that. I'll miss you as much as you'll miss me but I won't be gone too long."

Naomi closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Jack if that was even possible. "I know you won't be gone too long but I love you so it's going to seen like a long time no matter what. And then when you actually go off to fight, you'll be gone even longer and I'll have to worry about you every day."

Jack wrapped his arm around Naomi comfortingly. "I know, but I'll be ok, alright? I won't let anyone hurt me and I'll come home and visit every chance I can. It'll be three years like this and then we can be together every day again."

Naomi swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't want Jack to know that she was so dangerously close to crying. "Three years is a long time though. For three years I'll barely be able to see you."

Jack gave in to the urge to roll his eyes since Naomi couldn't see the gesture with how she was laying. In all honesty, he was tired of Naomi going on about how she would miss him. It was true, he would definately miss her as well but not to the extent that she was going on about missing him. Jack loved Naomi, he really did but sometimes he had trouble feeling anything at all. He was excited to go into training and even more excited to go into the army. Despite that Naomi dreaded the day he would leave he couldn't contain his excitement. He though that maybe when he returned from the war that his desire to kill would be fulfilled and be gone. He would no longer have to worry about his voilent urges or have to worry about Naomi witnessing them.

He took a deep breath and shifted slightly in the bed with a quiet grunt. "If you keep thinking about how long things will be like this, then you're going to depress yourself and not enjoy the time we have left." He licked his lips quickly. "So- uh, stop."

Naomi moved away from Jack to get a look at his handsome face. "You don't care, do you?"

Jack raised one eyebrow as he made eye contact with his girlfriend who was looking down at him, an unhappy expression upon her beautiful face. "Of course I care, but it is what it is so there's no reason to keep going on about it. Nothing is going to change."

Naomi took a shaky breath and rested her head on Jack's chest again. "I'm just worried that we might grow apart."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Naomi retorted. "Of other people."

Jack sat up, making Naomi move away from him again and sit up as well. She looked over at him, knowing that he was going to say something. He licked his lips and locked his gaze with hers, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you, Naomi, and I swear to you that no matter how long we are away from each other, my heart will never grow fond of another girl."

Naomi smiled then, she couldn't help it, Jack was her entire world aand he knew what to say and when to say it. He could make her smile effortlessly and with a single sentence, knew how to make her feel better. "And I won't ever fall for another guy."

...

Naomi yawned heavily as she walked through the school hallway next to Courtney. Courtney looked over at her with an amused smile on her face. "That's like your fifth yawn in three minutes. How late were you up last night?"

Naomi yawned again and swayed to the right slightly. "Like five in the morning. Jack is leaving for army training today so I snuck out of my house after everyone was asleep and I went to his place until like.. Four- thirty."

Courtney laughed. "Ohh how about that, you little rebel!"

Naomi laughed and playfully pushed Courtney. "Shut up."

Courtney shook her head, still with a playful smile. "So what time does he leave today?"

Naomi took a moment to think. "I'm pretty sure he said two- fifteen. My dad is picking him up to take him."

Courtney nodded. "That's nice of your dad to do that for him. Is your family still cool with the fact that the two of you are dating?"

Naomi nodded as well with a smile, a genuine smile. "Yes, my family loves him, they get along great with him and they're convinced that we're going to get married."

A mischevious smirk came across Courtney's face. "Are you convinced that you're going to marry him?"

Immediately, Naomi's face turned bright red and she looked at the ground. "Oh- I... I don't know. I mean, I can see it happening and I'd like it to happen. But who knows what the future holds?"

Courtney slowly nodded and bit her bottom lip almost nervously. "Yea, that's true."

Naomi's brows knit together in confusion at her friend's sudden change in tone. "What's wrong? Why are you acting weird all of a sudden?"

Courtney fiddled with her binder which she was carrying. "If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone... Alright?"

Naomi turned to face her friend, immediately concerned due to how she was acting. She wasn't acting like herself at all whatsoever. "I promise to keep it between you and me."

Courtney chewed on her bottom lip and slowed her walking, Naomi knew that they would be late to lunch but that didn't really matter. "You can't even tell your brother."

Naomi nodded, fear sinking into the pit of her stomach. Courtney loved Nick and she knew that Naomi hated to keep things from him. For Courtney to insist that Naomi don't tell Nick something, it had to be something huge. "I won't, Court, but you're making me nervous, just tell me what's going on and get to the point quickly."

Courtney swallowed and looked at Naomi with fear in her eyes. "Naomi... I'm pregnant."

Naomi's eyes widened as well and she shook her head with a small, amused smile. "That's not funny, you shouldn't joke about that."

Courtney shook her head slowly with no trace if humor on her face. "I'm not joking, I'm completely serious and of course, it's your brother's child.

Naomi's eyes widened in panic that time. "My brother... Got you pregnant?" It took a lot of self control for Naomi to keep herself from yelling. "What are you going to do?"

There were tears forming in Courtney's eyes, she looked lost- helpless. "I honestly have no idea, I know that I need to tell your brother and see what he thinks about it but I'm so scared to." She sniffled and a tear rolled down her face. "I just don't know how he'd react. We talked about possibly having a family together one day but we never talked about having a kid this soon."

Naomi drew Courtney into a comforting hug in the middle of the hallway and when they pulled away, she looked at her friend with her eyes full of sympathy. "Why don't we go to the restroom and get you cleaned up? We can keep talking."

Courtney nodded with another sniffel and followed Naomi into the girls restroom. They stood there in front of the mirror, Courtney fixing her makeup as she tried not to cry. "What if he don't want the baby? What if he is disgusted by me and dumps me?"

Naomi shook her head quickly and put her hand comfortingly on Courtney's shoulder. "You can't think like that. My brother, he loves kids and while he can be a jerk, he's not generally a jerk. I'm sure that he'll support you and the kid even if he acts like he won't at first."

Courtney was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "You really think so?"

Naomi nodded with a smile. "I know so, remember when Nick hated Jack in the beginning? Well now him and Jack are friend's and he don't mind that I'm dating Jack at all. He's even hung out with Jack sometimes."

That brought a smile to Courtney's face. "That is true, so you're saying that after I tell him, I just need to give him time?"

Naomi nodded again. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Now, do you know when you might let him know about the baby?"

Courtney sighed and finished fixing her makeup, she had calmed down and it would be hard for anyone to tell that she had been crying. "I honestly don't know, probably next time I go over to your house which should be tonight or tomorrow."

"I agree, it's a good idea not to put it off or he might get mad that you had been keeping it from him. How pong have you known, yourself?"

Courtney picked her binder up off of the ground and turned to face Naomi. "Only just last night, I took the test because I didn't have my period."

"I'm sure everything will be ok, Court, don't get yourself too upset before you even talk to Nick about it."

She nodded. "I know, I'm just really stressed about the whole situation. Now are you ready to go eat?"

...

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Napier/ Joker or anything else DC related.


End file.
